


薄情者

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: k 周防尊×宗像礼司only6w字 已完结 二设abo下的双a开车文





	1. Chapter 1

1

唇薄者薄情。周防第一次注意青之王的嘴唇时，脑中不合时宜地飘过这句话。他平时不太注意谁张什模样，偏偏宗像礼司长着张漂亮过头的脸，他想忘也忘不了。而此刻他闭着眼，在一片虚无里反反复复地摹写着宗像礼司那张脸。他能记起的画面里，宗像大多都在冲他说话，嘴唇一张一合，无声默片——宗像长得精致，画里走出来似的。他嘴唇偏薄，唇珠倒是明显，唇峰饱满，唇色浅淡。周防看着这么张嘴，肌肉收紧，舌尖轻碰下齿，嘴角两边分开，说：

s-u-o-h

宗像这么叫他时，周防所剩不多的注意力总被他的嘴唇吸引过去，s-u-o-h，宗像念的时候，是个索吻的动作。

 

“……尊……?”  
周防微微睁开眼，鎏金色的眸半隐半现，homra二楼的房间灰暗一片，有人拉开了窗帘，是草薙，他捏着鼻子转过头，眉头紧锁：“你身上味太大，我在楼下都闻到了，忘吃抑制了?”  
屋子里果然充斥着他那股刺鼻的信息素的味道，周防定了定神，象征性地收起一些，成效不大。  
“我吃了。”  
“什么时候吃的?”  
“睡午觉前，两颗。”  
那也不过是两个小时前而已。  
他仰躺在沙发上，困倦而无辜地舒展这身子，又一阵烟草混着硫磺的味道散发开来。草薙盯着他叹了口气，摸了摸鼻子：“你可能是信息素紊乱，你去医院看看。”  
周防轻轻哼了声，表示听见了，草薙有些担忧地看了他一眼，背过身出门，又折回来。  
“你最好快点去看看，八田带着安娜快回来了，别吓着他俩——从后门走。”

 

近几个世纪以来，随着人类生育率的提高，第二性别成了无关紧要，甚至有些累赘的东西。而周防尊这种Alpha，属于典型型alpha，从他20岁那年性别分化姗姗来迟起，身上就永不停歇地发散着信息素。这种alpha，现如今占alpha总数的百分之十八。在生育率低下的年代里，典型型alpha占有极大优势，源源不断的信息素让他们轻而易举地吸引omega进行交配。而伴随omega人权的提出，性别平等、性源于爱等概念的普及，典型型alpha不断散发的信息素反倒成了个麻烦。  
要想一劳永逸地结束信息素的散发，现代的典型型alpha有种选择：要么和一个omega结合，要么切除腺体，以beta的身份生活。这些年，对alpha为了消除信息素而标记omega行为的抗议日益高涨，与此同时，腺体切除手术逐渐成熟，进行第二种选择的alpha，反倒越来越多。

 

周防尊性别分化的是一年前夏末的某一天，十束带着八田伏见从外面回来，刚走进homra，八田的腿就软了，他是个omega，无法抵抗这么浓烈的alpha信息素，他的alpha，伏见猿比古先生试图用自己的信息素安抚他，不过，显而易见地，失败了。  
不知道是因为王之力的干扰，还是说周防尊自身的原因，他的信息素很浓，且难以控制。打了三针急性抑制剂，周防的信息素才消散下去。  
正常人一针就够了。  
周防去看过医生，诊断结果是神经性信息素逆向调控失灵，翻译过来就是在不借助外力的情况下，他无法收起自己的信息素。医生给他开了特定的信息素抑制药，建议他要么找个omega标记，要么——最好是，做个腺体切除。  
信息素逆向调控失常的案例不太常见，周防去做腺体切除的时候，专家组织会诊，开了两天会，最后搞出来套方案，成功率不大，但念着失败了也没有生命危险，周防便上了手术台，谁知道打完麻醉后他的信息素就井喷了，然后是王之力失控，达摩克斯之剑呼之欲出，手术只好终止。  
至于找个omega——有那个omega能承受赤之王的结合?所以时至今日，周防尊还靠吃着抑制药，压抑着他的信息素。  
信息素也好，王之力也好，压抑总归不是什么令人愉快的事，偏偏周防尊19岁后的人生里，写满了这两个字。  
他需要释放，需要一个发泄口，能承受他的苦闷、痛苦、怒火，和性/欲。

 

蓝色夏威夷。  
有少量气泡从高脚杯底部冒出，碰到碎冰化为泡沫，凤梨片嵌在杯沿。周防尝了一口，很甜。考虑到酒精引起信息素失控的危险，他有段时间没喝烈酒了。这倒也是他来酒吧的原因——因为那些信息素失控的客人，酒吧里抑制信息素的工具仅次于医院。  
周防闭着眼咽下一口酒，他第一次喝这种酒，蓝色的液体总让人觉得不正经，它太甜，又夹着酒精的苦冷，冰块刺激牙龈带来细微疼痛，酒精灼烧喉咙，明明看上去清凉一片的东西呀……

“……这里好热……”

蓝色的，冰冷的，却是烈的——他又想起宗像礼司了。  
他上一次见到宗像礼司是两天前，他们在马路上擦肩而过，谁也没搭理谁，再上一次是在黄金之王的例会上，再上一次，他们第一次见面，毁了两条街道。  
他想起那次对打，拳拳到肉，剑风贯耳，力量肆无忌惮地往外溢。真爽啊。  
最后达摩克斯之剑立于青空，青之王的剑，锋芒崭新，如同青之王本身。周防心底涌动着澎湃与兴奋。宗像礼司立于利刃之下，目光迥然。

周防在那一刻闻到了——只有一瞬间——宗像的味道，冷冽的，混着酒香和点薄荷味，总体能算上好闻的味道。而他看着宗像细长的脖颈，精致过分的脸，脸上冷了几分。  
周防一闻就知道了，宗像是个alpha。  
他大抵能确认青之王是个alpha，可看见宗像那张漂亮的脸时，周防有那么点渴望青之王是个omega——唯一一个能承受他标记的omega。  
偏偏宗像礼司是个alpha。  
他还总想起这个alpha。  
他妈的。

“阁下真是阴魂不散。”  
在他咽下最后一口蓝色夏威夷时，宗像的声音从身侧传来了。  
他转过头，青之王穿着衬衣和马甲，左手拿着杯香槟，右手小臂上搭着scepter4的制服，拉他身旁的位子坐了下来。  
“…哦?”  
“哼。”  
“哈。”  
灯光打在青之王的鼻尖嘴唇，那里仿佛有一层釉，象牙般的白。  
周防胸口涌起一股难耐的冲动。这通常意味着他的肾上腺激素分泌过高，周防不得不试着(徒劳无功地)收起他释放过头的信息素。  
“您的族人不是自己有一家酒吧吗?为什么要出来碍眼呢?”  
——这种声调冷静的嘲讽，真叫人火大。  
“碍眼的到底是谁?说到底，你父母允许你喝酒了?”  
宗像咽下一口酒，给了他一个冰冷的眼刀。  
那股难耐的冲动又涌了上来，周防不由得勾起嘴角。奇妙的是，他的烦闷、压抑却被一笔勾销，和那天他第一次见到宗像时，一模一样。

如果现在，有哪位赤青族人在场，全程围观赤之王和青之王，一定会大跌眼镜。  
两位身处异能者力量巅峰的王，此刻正进行着幼稚园级别的斗嘴，从琴棋书画吵到人生哲学。他们俩都有些醉了，空杯子在旁边码了一堆。宗像撩起他耳旁的头发，底下一片薄红。  
不能在对方之前停下——两人都不约而同地这么想，没有人停下。宗像放下不知道第几个空杯子，意识模糊起来，一股温暖的味道缓缓包围着他，带了点硫磺的烟草味，这是周防信息素的味道。  
“阁下知道……你的信息素散出来了吗?”  
周防闻言感知了下，不置可否地哼了声，他试着收了收，一如既往地，没什么用。  
“这里的抑制喷雾浓度很高，竟然还能被闻到——呵，不愧是野蛮人。”  
“你不是个alpha吗?这有什么好在意的。”  
“这和我是不是alpha没有关系，不过，真让人惊奇，冒昧，您似乎没有omega?”  
周防摆弄杯子的手顿了一拍，然后反问道：“那你怎么不去找个omega?”  
“首先，找个omega这种说法，会被omega人权主义者指责。”宗像回答，“至于为什么我没有omega伴侣。”  
他喝了口酒，“我只是不做没意义的事而已。”

他们有一阵没搭话，各自喝了点酒。是宗像打破了沉默：“我一直想想阁下确认一件事。”  
周防发出了一个疑惑的音节。  
“从第一次见面起，阁下的信息素从未收起过，我看过您登记的资料，典型型alpha，按理说，您的信息素虽然不能完全收起，但也不至于扩散那么大的范围。”  
宗像观察着他的表情：“所以，阁下是有障碍，无法收起信息素吧?”  
周防摆弄着玻璃杯，灯光模糊不清，宗像试图去看清他的表情。忽然，一股浓烈的刺鼻的alpha信息素涌动着，在半闭合的空间里，无法抗拒地拍打着宗像。  
“你不是已经确认了吗?”周防嗓音沙哑，他转过头看向宗像，眼底是危险的信号。随着他的话，更多的信息素散发开来。宗像无辜地眨眨眼，不明白怎么就刺激到了周防，片刻后，青之王清凉的信息素散发开来。

宗像是非典型性alpha——他可以完全掌控自己的信息素，宗像一向被上帝眷顾，在掌控信息素这方面也一样，在他强大的掌控能力辅助下，宗像甚至可以精确地调控信息素的浓度，使其成安抚模式，或者压迫模式。  
不过，这似乎并不管用。周防看上去对自己的信息素毫无办法，他的左手紧紧捏着一只玻璃杯，眸色暗沉，脸上写满烦躁。酒吧的信息素警报器亮了起来，发出刺耳的滴滴声，周防的眉皱的更紧了。“冷静。”宗像说，右手握住周防紧捏着杯子的手手腕。

周防感觉自己像是掉进了岩浆里。确实，之前，他隐隐感觉他即将信息素井喷，却没想到会这么快。他感到浑身滚烫，后颈的腺体烫得灼人，在铺天盖地的烟草味里，他嗅到一股清凉的薄荷味——宗像的味道，他盯上宗像漂亮的眼睛，星空一般，他迷失了一秒。  
下一秒，又一股信息素浪潮涌动着拍打过来，周防的手上青筋暴起，宗像不动声色的加重了手的力度，更紧地握着周防的手腕。“冷静下来，周防。”

冷静，冷静，周防，周防，suoh。  
星空一样的眸子，清凉的薄荷味，索吻般的嘴型。

酒杯应声落地，宗像握住周防手腕的手被狠狠甩开，狮子般的男人半眯着眼，拽过宗像的衬衫领口。  
达摩克斯之剑下挺立的青之王。

suoh。s-u-o-h。  
他对上宗像紫色的眼睛，那双瞳孔因为惊讶微微收缩，宗像半张着嘴，舌尖抵上下齿，无意识地发出音节：“s——”

“——你给我、闭嘴。”  
他狠狠的，咬牙切齿般地吻了上去。

宗像的人生里，头脑一片空白的时候不多。而此刻他被周防吻住，嘴唇被周防牙齿咬着。头脑放空的时间大概持续了两秒，然后是挣扎和反抗。他后腰被抵到桌子，双腿被周防的腿及墙卡得无法动弹，左手卡在两人之间，周防右手扣着他的后脑，左手紧紧抓住他的右手，周防让他无法逃脱。  
这不算吻，这是入侵，他被周防打开，私人的领土被侵入。周防咬开了他的唇，舌头触到他的牙床，全是酒味，他狠狠地咬周防的舌头，换来的是周防更深的入侵，他的身子被往下压，宗像被迫后仰着头承受这个吻，卡住的那只手依然挣扎着。  
与此同时，宗像的脑子飞速旋转，他怀疑周防的信息素早已出现了紊乱，而刚刚——虽然不知为何——是一次小规模信息素井喷，这里属于闹市区，信息素井喷无可置疑会产生麻烦，好在现在酒吧就他们两个客人，服务生似乎是个beta，并未受到影响。周防无法收起自己的信息素，这不是问题，酒吧能处理好，关键是要周防停止信息素散发。  
想到这里，宗像愣住了。他再确认了一下，难以置信地睁大了眼：周防的信息素，已经不再散发了。  
一阵光在宗像脑中炸开。他迅速回想起大学选修过的第二性征学，信息素井喷后的应急措施浮现在他的脑海。周防没有omega，又是典型型alpha，平时应该是靠抑制剂压抑着，既然如此，周防需要一个发泄口。

而他成了周防的发泄口。

没来得及有更多想法，他又回想起一些此前道听途说来的，有关前赤青双王的流言，他本来不太相信，而现在看来，一切都说得通。  
宗像的眸子沉了下去，他那只不断挣扎的手，终于停了下来，他仰头几乎温顺地接受了剩下的吻。等周防离开他的唇，宗像用那双漂亮眼睛波澜不惊地看着他，他的语调也不带半分波动。  
“别在这，旁边有酒店。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
几年后在scepter4的监狱里，宗像咬着周防的唇吞着他的阴茎坐下去时，那淡漠的神情和此时一模一样，唯一不同的时，此时宗像那双紫色的眼里一片冰封，从他眼里，周防看不到半点感情波动。他讨厌宗像大概就源于这点，周防不屑于探究他人的想法，而事实上，只要他想，他可以把事物看得通透。从第一次对上那双紫色的漂亮眼睛起他就看明白了，宗像眼底浮着冰，喜怒哀乐藏在底下，尘世烟火隔离在外，没人知道那层冰底下，藏着是刀还是蜜。  
想到这里，周防的眼睛微微眯起，他紧紧盯着宗像的背影，宗像穿上了他的制服外套，美好的腰线被藏起来，两条长腿划出制服下摆，步履平稳而坚定，就好像是前去总统竞选演讲，而不是和赤之王上床。  
他们中更冷静的那个是宗像，是他用自己的名字开了房，房间在七楼，宗像拿着门卡稳步走向电梯，身后半步跟着散发着信息素，好像生怕别人不知道他是个alpha的周防尊。

 

他们的第一次准确来讲开始于电梯门闭上的那刻，宗像按下电梯按钮，手还虚虚悬在按钮前，接着，周防的气息在背后猛的靠近，宗像的身体向后晃了一下，似乎是要逃，周防一掌拍上他悬在空中的手背，身体也压过来，胸膛抵着后背，宗像重心前倾，手掌狠狠拍在电梯按钮上，多余的楼层在混乱中被按下，周防的手附在他的手背，刺鼻的信息素铺天盖地地袭来。  
不，不能在这里。宗像抬头瞥见电梯顶角的监控，他蓄好力准备发难，下一秒却卸了力道，浑身细细颤抖起来——周防舔上了他的耳廓。  
这是宗像人生中头一次有这种感觉，在周防缓慢而色情的舔舐下，他的身体变得不受控制，腿软得像煮熟的面条，除了陌生的刺激感，其余的感知变得模糊不清，他的慌乱被喘息声轻易地泄露了，周防，他是叫了对方的名字，周防…停、停下。  
周防当然没有停下。宗像的反应大大超出了他的预料。面对这样敏感的青之王，他内心某些算得上阴暗的想法逐渐成型，他那只按着宗像手背的手向下移开，隔着衣物去摸宗像的胸前，是硬的，宗像又惊喘了一声，面颊滚烫，周防侧过脸看他反应，发出一声不怀好意的笑。  
随后他的另一只手从宗像腰部往下探去，揉捏着，他看见宗像眉头微颦，为陌生的快感闭上了眼，几声呻吟从咬紧的牙关泄露，醇香的酒味在狭小的空间里爆炸开来：在他的玩弄下，宗像甚至没法好好控制信息素，意识到这点，周防的心里涌起快意。  
然而，等周防视线下移，快意烟消云散了。宗像的手指移动着，虽然有些颤抖，却还是准确地取消了那些之前被误按的错误楼层。宗像没为他失去理智。周防忽然升起恼意，他狠狠地捏了一下宗像的胸前，得到了宗像压着声音的一声呻吟。

电梯门开了。

宗像快步跨向门外，试图摆脱周防，周防紧跟上去，用力拽住他的手，用蛮力把他往走廊的墙上推，没有剑也没有王之力，宗像根本无法反抗他野蛮的力量，他很快被周防抵在墙上，双手被扣在头顶上方，周防试图吻他，被他转过头躲开了，于是索性咬上他的耳垂，宗像被他弄得难受，侧着脸紧闭上眼，忍耐着呻吟，连咬肌都在颤抖。  
他舌尖打着颤：“进房、间，周防尊，别在这…”而周防轻笑了一声，呼吸喷在宗像颈间：“我就要在这操你，宗像。”  
被他压制住的人闻言一怔，周防来不及反应，一股巨大的力量便将他弹出一米开外，衣冠不整的青之王眼中含着些许怒气，王之领域在他身体四周展开，嗜血的本能冲动随着血液漫上周防大脑，他几乎条件反射性地释放出王之力，却被宗像的力量抵消，周防跌坐在原地，对上宗像的眼神，忽然畅快地笑了出来。  
宗像睥睨着他，转身走向房间，周防笑着站起身，盯着宗像开门的背影，只想把这人彻底吃抹干净。

 

房间中央是圆形的大床，床单是深红色，床垫很软，宗像坐下去时凹下一块。他看着走到门口的周防，一粒粒的解扣子。那时的宗像又恢复了那种淡漠的神情，好像几分钟前被玩到浑身颤抖的人不是他一样。他脱下了外套和马甲，解开衬衣时被周防推倒在床，周防金色的眼亮得可怕，仿佛有东西在里面燃烧。宗像知道，他将无处可逃。  
酒香混着薄荷味再次爆发开来，随之而来的是更浓烈的，烟味混着火药味的味道。周防伸手解开宗像的皮带，两条雪白的腿被剥出来，宗像反射性地想并拢腿，被周防打开，固定在他腰的两侧，羞赧的红色漫上宗像的脸，他侧过头又闭上眼。  
“你硬了。”周防说。  
周防的嗓音懒散低沉，天然的色情。宗像不去看，也被周防的这句激得浑身一颤，他听着周防解开皮带拉下拉链，随后，他的内裤被拉下，身体毫无保留地展现给了周防，如同献祭的羊羔，他的阴茎被握住，剧烈的快感让宗像又细细颤抖起来。

周防先给了他一个手活，宗像的性欲很少，他没有和他人发生性行为，甚至很少自慰，显然，周防和他不同，至少在手活上，周防基本可以被夸一句技术好，在他的套弄下，宗像的胸膛上下起伏着，浅红的乳首在衬衣下若隐若现，他咬着唇避免呻吟出声，右手臂盖上眼睛。  
那时的宗像在床上还很安静，直到高潮也只是安静地射出，胸膛起伏着，双腿打颤。周防俯下身去看他脸才发现他刘海湿透了，周防搬开他挡在眼前的手，宗像紧紧闭着眼，湿润的睫毛不安地颤动。  
周防的心忽然被击中了。只是那一瞬的心动随后立马，被他心里再次浮现的，算得上阴暗的想法覆盖。他想要撕开宗像那层虚伪的面具，看到宗像最坦诚的一面，打破他的冷静自持游刃有余，让他颤抖着高潮，再击碎他的高傲，要他哭着求饶。赤之王的眉宇间透出危险的意味，他放开宗像起身在柜子里翻了一会儿，再折回来又分开宗像重新并拢的腿，宗像还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，透过错了位的眼镜看周防，那一刻的青之王眼里带着点迷茫，格外动人，可惜周防没看见，他正直着身，拧开润滑剂的盖子。  
润滑剂还是凉的，周防把这些粘稠的膏状物涂上手指，又俯下身去，宗像重新闭上了眼，说不清是紧张还是兴奋，他的眼球在眼皮下不停滚动。周防没涂润滑剂的那只手顺着他的臀部摸到腰，抬了起来，另一只手探向他的后穴。  
宗像能清晰地感到周防手指靠近的温度，像是某种缓刑，他下意识咬上了下唇，两根手指伸进去了，在润滑剂的帮助下进入十分顺利。并没有宗像想象中的疼痛，却也没有太多快感，只是单纯地感到有异物进入。  
这也是正常的。宗像后知后觉想起第二性征学教材的某一课——alpha被进入时的快感远小于omega。确实如此，宗像想，此刻，他甚至有心思在头脑中构造在他身体里那两根手指的3d模型。  
而周防，似乎已经急不可耐地想要进入他了，他用两根手指在宗像身体里简单地旋转抽插了几次，又伸出来涂了次润滑剂，再次进入的是三根手指，又是几下简单的扩张后，他抽出了手指。宗像抬起手臂挡住眼前，又睁开眼，藏在手臂下观察他。

阴茎进入身体时，宗像还是因为快感发出了点呻吟，但这种程度的快感尚不致他失去理智。周防看上去很爽，他判断着。周防低吼着埋进他的身体，彻底没入后发出满足的叹息，他被灭顶的快感淹没，暂时没心思去考虑宗像的感受，只随着自己的感觉摆动着腰，整根抽出又没入。最开始宗像还能从剧烈的抽插找到些快感，后来就渐渐麻木了，宗像开始感觉双腿发麻，腰部悬空有些吃力，被撞击着的臀部和后穴红肿发烫。总而言之，不是什么好的性爱体验。  
在几乎漫长的等待后，周防终于抽了出去，射在宗像的腰腹上。等对上宗像无动于衷的眼睛，周防才回想起宗像刚才的表现：冷漠寡淡。赤之王的表情变得鲜活起来，他那么盯了宗像半响，终于开了口：“你没感觉?”  
宗像犹豫了半拍最终决定收回那些诋毁赤之王男性功能的话：“您不知道alpha做被进入的那方感受不到什么快感吗?”  
周防露出了难以置信的神情，宗像在心里给赤之王添了一条罪状：对自己的能力过于自信。趁着周防还处于愣神中，宗像直起身打算下床，随后他被周防拉住了：“去哪。”  
“洗澡。”宗像如是说，有些液体从他后面和腰腹往下流。周防目光在那些液体上停留了一下，眼神顿时变得危险起来。  
“你想做一轮就了事?”  
宗像微微皱起眉，有些不耐烦：“我说了alpha被进入没有快感，我本就没有配合你的必要——”他话锋一转，“您下次去找omega，我只满足您这一次。”  
周防体内腾起一阵无名气，拽住宗像的手收紧了：“你什么意思?”  
宗像露出了那种“你真是无法理喻”的表情：“单刀直入地说，刚刚爽到的只有阁下，我们不适合做性伴侣，下次请找一个omega，懂了吗?”  
“因为你没爽到?”周防怒极反笑，发力把宗像拽回床上，再次推到，“让你爽到就可以了吧——”

宗像的两只手手心向上，被周防扣在身体两侧。第二次进入没有扩张，借着前一次留下的液体，周防的前进很顺利，这一次没有大刀大斧地操干，周防一寸寸地研磨进他的身体，似乎是在探索什么，缓慢的进入带来酥麻感，反而磨人，宗像难耐地扬起头，嘴唇微张，鼻翼随着呼吸开合，眼半阖着，直到碾过某一点时，他的身体猛然绷紧，几声不稳的喘息从嘴里泄出来，周防露出一个得逞的笑。  
“是这里吧?”周防说着，摆着腰抽出又狠狠撞上去，宗像的反应可谓精彩，他的眼睁大了，瞳孔放缩，胸部不由自主地前挺，脖颈后仰，像只被钉住的，漂亮的蝴蝶标本。周防放开他的手转而固定住他的腰臀，对准了，大开大合地操上去，过度的快感从那一点涌上全身，宗像根本无法抗拒。  
“等一下…周防、周防尊…”

这太过了。

前列腺快感更持久也更猛烈，最令宗像难受的是，这完全是由周防掌控的，而此时他宛如巨浪中的小船，在周防的抽插中随波逐流。更过分的是，周防低头舔上了他的右胸前的一点，再轻咬吮吸，宗像几乎是尖叫一声，别，他摇着头抓着床单身体向后逃去，被周防按住肩膀扣住，随后是更密集的抽插，宗像的脑子混沌一片，喘息着也不知道自己说了些什么，周防双手穿过他的腋下让他上半身直立起来，阴茎头部卡在在宗像的入口，宗像睁开眼，眼底带着点水光，像是清澈的湖水，周防直直看着他，毫不手软地按下他的腰臀，径直艹上他那一点。  
那一下的快感在重力作用下变成双倍，周防一手揽着他的腰，一手托着他的臀，由下而上地干他，宗像脚背绷紧，双腿夹着周防的腰，而他的双手无处可放，最后被周防带着搭上肩膀，叫声一声比一声高。周防用力操他，嘴上咬着他的耳朵，被舔过的乳首充血通红，暴露在空气里，又被周防那只原本在他腰上的手捏上玩弄，宗像本能地弓起背向后躲开，被周防狠狠向上顶弄操上敏感点，随后是打在屁股上用力的一巴掌，周防拉下他放在自己肩膀上的一只手放在另一侧的乳首上：“这边自己玩，宗像。”  
周防等了一会儿，宗像迟迟没有动作，他被操到意识不太清醒，双目失神地看着周防，周防不耐烦地又打他的屁股一巴掌，换来的是宗像的抽气声，宗像无措地低下眼看了一眼自己胸前，再抬眼看向周防，组织着语言：“怎?要、怎么…”他的眼里的冰化成了水，此时一片水光潋滟，他歪着头眨了下眼，有液体溢出眼眶，飞速地划过脸庞，消失不见了。

周防愣住了，宗像疑惑地叫了他一声，周防像是被什么附身了，猛地低吼一声，抱着他站起身，他还埋在宗像身体里的阴茎狠狠抵着敏感点，宗像哑着嗓子叫着，弓起背颤抖，然后他的背抵上了墙，双腿悬空，除了墙的摩擦力，他的着力点只有周防的阴茎。周防抱着他的腰托着臀，一下下用力地操弄，宗像无处可逃，他睁开眼，一片模糊的视线里，周防鎏金色的眸子里燃烧着，宗像颤了颤，随后他的肩膀被周防扳离开墙，然后周防凑了过来，咬上了他的后颈。

这是个标记的动作。

可惜alpha标记不了alpha。等一切结束后，宗像躺在床上逐渐回想起刚刚发生的一切，他的脸颊发烫，被人夺走理智的感受并不好，不过失去理智的人不止他一个，还有周防。在最后，周防似乎已经忘记了他是个alpha，企图标记他，还射在他体内想要成结，宗像轻笑一声，不愧是智商常年不上线的赤之王。  
智商常年不上线的某人已经洗完澡出来了，他只裹着条浴巾，身上带着宗像刚刚留下的抓痕，宗像看了他几眼，起身走向浴室，有东西顺着他的腿流下来，周防嗤笑一声，宗像瞪了他一眼。  
“要我帮忙吗。”  
“如果您能收好自己的信息素，就算帮了我一个大忙了。”

清理确实是件麻烦事，将手指探入红肿的后穴时宗像想，所以，这种事情不会发生第二次了，他不会再和周防尊上床了。  
一个月后，他们第二次上床了。

 

宗像在追查的一个异能者和homra有利益往来，等他带着scepter4到了homra的领地，草薙领着一干人已经等待多时，宗像和草薙商讨了几句，忽然，一股力量从斜上方攻击而来，宗像不慌不忙打开了防护罩，抬头望见周防站在二楼露台上俯视着他，见他抬头便笑了一声，单手撑上栏杆，翻身跳了下来。  
“别说这些有的没的，宗像，拔刀吧。”  
他身上一如既往肆无忌惮地散发着攻击性的信息素，homra众人在他身后欢呼起来，口号嘹亮，草薙为即将收到的罚款单扶额。宗像侧过脸对下属点头，示意拔剑。  
那场架很痛快，两把达摩克斯之剑都列于青空。他们用力量形成空中踏板，在高楼间移动，风声簌簌。剑身抵上拳头，火花四射，赤青色的力量光束追逐着纠缠到天际。周防挥出一拳，宗像轻巧躲开，几根头发被削断，他身后的高楼玻璃碎了一地，而宗像回击了一剑，青光涌向周防，周防被弹开，流弹似的飞向一处平楼，砖土飞扬。

等他们停下来时已是黄昏，他们到了城市边缘。周防倚在一块石头上，点了支烟，不赖嘛，他对宗像说。宗像迎风而立，发丝飞扬，他收起了剑，不带什么表情地说，请阁下注意一下自己的信息素，整个区都能闻到你的味道。  
周防闭着眼抽了口烟，哼笑出声，接着，某种柔软的东西附上了他的唇，是宗像的食指和中指。宗像夺走了他的烟，吸了一口就皱眉吐出来：“廉价烟…像你的信息素。”  
周防的表情在烟雾里变得晦明不清，眼里暗潮涌动，山雨欲来。宗像递回烟的手被周防拽过，靠近了，赤之王的呼吸滚烫，气息热浪般拍打着宗像，烟草味刺鼻，分不清是不是周防的信息素。

宗像指间的香烟掉落在地，周防引着他的手放在自己下身，宗像碰了一下，烫手般缩回，周防轻笑在他耳畔，热度冲上宗像的面颊，他咬牙切齿：“你这混蛋…变态。”  
周防揉弄他的衬衣衣领，又舔上他的脖子：“它是为了你，怎么办?宗像。”

那天傍晚，青之王背披着晚霞，盯着周防的眼底藏着繁星，他最后跪下去含住了，周防的味道扑面而来，烟味，酒味，现在又加上了性的味道。宗像的技术算不上好，牙齿磕得周防难受，好在他的眉眼足够艳丽，抬起眼睛仰视周防时，周防脑子里变成一片空白，什么技术不技术都去他妈的吧。  
宗像干咳着站起来，眼镜上脸上沾着周防的体液，除去被弄皱的衬衣领，他的衣服穿得板正。迷乱又规整。想侵犯他把他弄脏。周防眯了眯眼，摘掉他的眼镜，用手擦去他脸上的液体，力度近乎温柔。他竟然信了周防的邪，同意周防抽掉他的皮带解开他的裤子，在城市尽头的风里，背贴着周防的胸膛含着性器坐下去，他们甚至没有润滑剂，等周防操得狠了他才有了悔意，可他已经全身发软泄了力气，只觉得周防的信息素浓烈地环绕着他，像某种有形物体。别再散发信息素，宗像在喘息中说。周防闻言向上用力顶弄了把，贴着宗像的脖子说：你要是老实点我就不会散发了。

 

第三次和第四次都是在宗像的宿舍，前一次是宗像引狼入室，后一次是狼翻窗而入，做的时候还一脚踢塌了宗像的床，再理不直气也壮地把人推倒在书桌上，事后周防点起一支烟，看着窗外飘起雪花，换个大的床吧，下次方便。他说。宗像只穿了件衬衣，光裸着腿坐在一片狼藉的书桌上，撇了一眼周防。  
没有下次了。宗像说，他从书桌上拿起一袋档案递给周防，周防接过袋子。当他再次抬起头时，手中那只香烟落下长长一道灰。


	3. Chapter 3

3

宗像礼司的人生如同教科书，按部就班循规蹈矩，他的分化期在16岁那年准确来临——正常人分化的最佳年龄。而周防尊的分化期在20岁，比常人足足晚了4年，在等待分化期来临的四年中，周防隐约有了预感：他将与常人不同。事实也的确如此，成为alpha的第一天他便发现自己无法控制信息素，那一刻他也只是暗自苦笑，预感成真了。  
周防十九岁成了王，那时他没有分化，等他性别分化成了特殊的alpha时他已经成了王，所以他从来往这方面想过，其他人也没有过：是因为受了石板的影响，周防尊才会变成这样。  
如果不是宗像给了他这份档案，大概周防到死也不会明白……原来这些让他不断压抑的东西，都是石板给他的。

周防的手捏着纸卷烟，几乎要烧起来。  
他本就没想过要当王，人的一生应当是随自身所愿的，是石板强加给了他赤之王的身份和使命，让随心所愿地活着成了他遥不可及的事情，而后又逼起他加戴上欲望的枷锁。

石板凭什么决定他的人生？

屋内温度猛增，地板发出嘎嘎的声响，窗户玻璃上蒙上一层水雾，周防怒火中烧，身体却反射性地控制住自己的力量。成王也有几年时间了，周防不是没去想过这些，他曾在心里反复琢磨，最后也没探讨出个结果来，最后他索性不去想，他想对王来说，至少对赤之王的他来说；浑浑噩噩地活着，不去钻这些牛角尖，反而更好，而这时，青之王出现了，年轻的漂亮男人站在达摩克斯之剑下双目清澈，青之王活得透彻，足以令周防尊嫉妒的透彻。  
而新上任的青之王又告诉他，他周防尊应该接受石板的选择，他既然成了王，就该担起王的责任。青之王如同在念神谕，理所应当的语气让周防火大。可周防清楚，对宗像发火，绝大部分是把他对石板的怨气带上的，宗像不理解他，很多人都不理解他，周防从来不需要其他人的理解，可他在期待宗像，这世界上唯一一个和他比肩的人，理解他。这是赤之王对宗像扭曲了的撒娇：哪怕未曾蒙面，他已交出全部坦诚。  
事实上，长久以来他一直做着与内心相悖的事——承担赤之王的责任，这倒是和宗像的说法相同了，抛却感情的因素，从这个层面上讲，周防承认宗像是对的。为了他的族人，周防尊不得不这么做。更讽刺的是，当同伴们围绕在王身旁时，周防反而觉得舒适，他是天生的领导者，有天生适应王的本能和吸引臣子的潜能。对石板来说，让他成王是对的。

周防最后闭上眼，再次强迫自己精神消沉下去，就如同将利刃磨钝。周防不禁露出一个苦笑。直到宗像出现，他已经压抑自己力量很久了，他承认他享受和宗像在一起的时候，在那时候他不需要压抑自己，无论是力量还是欲望，他都可以尽情地发泄，宗像从一开始就接受了他，并一直承受着他的发泄，即使在周防看来，这也是没有缘由的。而宗像拒绝他的来往却是有缘由的。  
他回想起那个飘雪的午后，宗像把那袋文件给他，他看上面的文字：关于石板对王权者第二性征的影响的调查研究，是那份报告让他知道让他无法控制信息素的罪魁祸首。宗像告诉他，白银之王给他做了特定的抑制剂，能让他不再像个扎破的气球一样发散信息素。宗像点了支烟继续说，以后你不必来找我解决，这是最后一次。  
周防当然有反驳的理由，但无论是赤之王还是周防尊，那些理由都是说不出口的。沉默是无声的接受，于是周防和宗像就这么断了联系。接下去的那个冬天和春天，周防都是靠抑制剂过的日子，算不上煎熬，但总归有些食不知味。就如同宗像出现前的那些岁月。  
等他真正意义上再一次和宗像见面，已经是第二年初夏了。

 

当然，在此前的半年里，偶遇对双王来说不是什么稀罕事，但那算不上见面。他们总是远远地在人群中看见对方，然后目不斜视地擦肩而过，装作不认识成为了两人炉火纯青的技能。也没有人知道他们为什么要这么做，包括他们自己。就像没人知道他们为什么之前会抱在一起一样。每次擦肩而过，周防总是不自觉地加大力度呼吸，试图去捕捉空气中宗像的味道，这总是徒劳无功的，宗像的信息素藏得很死，一分子也不漏出来。  
所以当周防再一次嗅到宗像信息素味道的时候，他第一反应是自己产生幻觉了。  
可这不是幻觉。  
周防的脚步停下了，他现在在东京某条街道上，这里不是赤组的势力范围，他是因为心情烦躁出来散步偶然间走到了这里。信息素的味道还很淡，一般人察觉不出，好在周防尊对此无比敏感，他顺着味道走去，穿过一条狭窄的短巷，酒香味越来越浓。巷子后是一片基建地，矮楼没有建成就停止了，留下光秃秃的建筑结构，周防向前踏出一步，眉头皱紧了，他察觉到，熟悉的酒香里混着omega的信息素。  
周防的后颈有些发烫，他一边向前走，一边从口袋里拿出一管注射式抑制剂，针头扎进左手手臂。  
靠近了，周防才发现这里的Omega信息素有些奇怪，浓郁得就像是人造香精，奈何周防尊阅o历太浅，不确定这里面的变数。他踢倒了障碍物，跨过半截砖墙，看见一个年轻男人蜷缩着半倚在水泥柱旁，抱着一件衣物。年轻男人看见周防走过来，浑身害怕地颤抖，宗像没在，但房间里充满宗像的味道，周防从来没闻过宗像这样的味道，霸道而具有攻击性，像是在宣誓主权。  
而且混着那个omega的味道。  
周防的喉咙紧了起来，像是被捏住了命运的咽喉。他阔步径直走向那个男人，那是个学生模样的年轻omega，看样子也不过十七八岁的样子，身形瘦小，此时正投过灰扑扑的黑框眼镜胆怯地打量着周防，见周防向他走来，不自觉手脚并用地向后爬。周防的目光落在他手上那件衣物上，眼神又是一凌：那是宗像的制服。  
周防腾起没有来路的怒火，他也管不了什么omega保护法了，周防曲腿踏出一步，右手拎过年轻男人的领口，霸道的烟草味的信息素散开了，“宗像呢？”  
Omega发出一串惊喘，软绵的手脚挣扎着，周防的脸更黑了：“宗像呢？”他再咬牙切齿地问了一遍。Omega惊恐地喘息着，带着气音回答他：“我不知道……我不认识他……”  
周防收紧了他的衣领：“给你衣服的人，他在那？”  
Omega被他吓得不轻，支支吾吾地组织着语言，在周防的耐心耗尽前，一个声音从后方传来。“周防尊！”  
周防转过头，伏见猿比古和另一个青衣服的人出现在门口，伏见警惕地看着他。周防放开那个omega，站起身来，他目光不善：“宗像在哪？”  
他不认识那个青服人开口了：“室长回屯所了，我们是受他命令过来的。”青服人看了看他又看了看那个omega，总觉得周防误会了什么，于是赶紧补充道：“室长碰到一个发情的omega，散发信息素帮他缓解了一会儿，我们过来带他去医院。”  
周防上上下下打量了他们俩，转过头盯了那个omega片刻，轻哼一声抬腿走了，走了两步又退了回去，拽过宗像的制服，单手拎走，伏见和青服人注视着他，直到他消失在建筑背后才舒了口气。  
青服人戳了戳伏见，露出一副八卦的表情：“赤之王怎么在这里？找室长干什么？他和室长不会有什么特殊关系吧？”伏见抖落掉他搭上来的手，一脸的不赖烦：“干活。”

 

宗像觉得他可能是最近水逆，事情总是不顺。先是出紧急任务时遇到一个发情的omega，由于时间紧急，宗像简单地用自己的信息素安抚并震慑了那个omega，然后把对方安置在一个不易被发觉的小屋里，随后叫了属下过来；这个计划原本没有纰漏，直到他得知赤之王在之后出现在了现场。宗像顿时觉得头大。而现在，室长室的落地窗被人从外面打破，玻璃碎了一地，宗像背对着坐在椅子上，叹了口气揉了揉太阳穴。  
他知道来者是谁。周防尊跨进室内，抖落初夏夜晚的寒气，大摇大摆地走过去，玻璃碎片在他脚下发出刺耳的声音，宗像转过椅子，面向周防尊，双手重叠支起下巴：“赤之王有何贵干？”  
周防撇下眼看他，鎏金色的瞳藏着戾气，宗像就穿了件衬衣，领花系得端正，白炽灯打在材质良好的布料上泛出温和的光。周防的视线落在上面片刻，移开对上他的眼。  
“你的衣服。”周防把夹在他右臂和侧身的衣服放在桌上，他这样未免有些醉翁之意不在酒了，宗像瞥了皱巴巴的制服一眼，对他勾起一个笑：“还真是兴师动众了，第三王权者周防尊，阁下到底来干什么？”  
周防尊轻哼一声，心下说我来干你，他抖落了一下宗像的制服，让那个omega残留下的甜蜜味道散开，周防尊下意识舔了下嘴唇，半眯起的眼里是说不出的危险意味：“你很喜欢这味道？”  
宗像好整以暇地笑着，看他就像是看闹脾气的小孩：“怎么了？Omega的味道的确比阁下的好闻。”  
周防死死盯着他，制服被重新扔到桌上，几乎是在金属纽扣打在木质桌面上的同时，烟草味信息素爆发开来，周防盯着他，并没有动作，就像野兽扑击猎物前的蓄力。  
宗像敛起了笑容，抬起头的时候睫毛蝴蝶翅膀般颤动了几下，他微微眯起眼，藏起眼底那点不解。宗像到底是讲道理的，只是他的道理通常在周防那里行不通，没等他开口发出第一个音节，他的下巴便被豪不温柔地捏住，周防咬上了他的嘴唇。

从某种程度上讲，宗像讨厌和周防做爱，就像讨厌和周防接吻，不过那仅仅是因为受制于人让他不爽罢了，而当他被迫仰起头被对方夺取氧气时，他也只能恶狠狠地在心里嘀咕，大概周防尊的天赋点全用这上面了。  
他心里仍有些茫然，大体上倒是懂为什么周防尊要吻他，因为赤之王的占有欲，所谓男性alpha的劣性。周防尊总归是追求野性的家伙，他心想，总而言之，他和周防尊的事情，都是能撇开情爱解释清楚的。  
宗像并不介意和周防做爱——这很奇怪，起初他不太愿意和周防做爱，可真的等他们上了床，看见周防尊向他索取时的神色，宗像反而一点也不介意了。可是他毕竟不是谁的占有物，赤之王拥有不了他，任何人也拥有不了他，他之前拒绝周防尊，也有出于这方面的考虑：他不属于任何人。可当周防尊在风中抱住他，烟草味的味道萦绕在身旁，他在颠簸中感受到了安心——这很奇怪，他被周防索取占有，却从中感到安心。他在潜意识里接受了周防对他的占  
有，这不符合他的一贯作风。

胸部的刺痛将宗像的意识拉回，周防不知何时坐在了他的座椅上，而他屈起双腿，被周防迎面抱在怀中，衣物尚未褪去，右胸被隔着衣物轻咬舔舐，惹得宗像倒吸一口气，他从齿间挤出一声周防尊，拽着周防的头发试图拉开对方的头，却被周防探下身下的手卸了力道，周防尊隔着衣物吮吸了一口，又抬起头，正巧对上宗像写着恼怒的眼。那双金色的瞳孔里盛满了赤诚的欲望，像是火焰在燃烧，宗像看得一怔，心脏顿时熔化成糖浆。他没办法拒绝这样的周防尊。  
可他也没有理由和周防尊做爱。对宗像而言，万事都要符合秩序，合理的事才有存在的必要，而和周防做爱恰巧就是秩序开外的事情。周防和他做爱是符合逻辑的——周防需要一个发泄口、周防对他有占有欲，而他和周防尊做爱却没有原因，或许此前有，此前周防尊没办法控制自己的信息素，他和周防尊做爱能缓解信息素的扩散，也算是青之王分内的事务，可现在呢？周防的信息素已经有了控制，这不构成理由了。  
他只是单纯地，他拒绝不了周防尊而已。

“……为什么啊。”  
“什么？”周防回问他。宗像这才意识到他把那句为什么说出口了，他的下体被周防探入双腿的手套弄着，因而声音有些发抖，宗像诚实地回答：“我为什么会……会和你做呢？”  
周防啊了一声，手上的动作停了下来，他皱起眉看着宗像，而宗像轻笑着，完全没觉察到他的反应，似乎已遁入空门，自言自语一般：“我没有理由和你做爱，可我拒绝不了你。”，他仿佛已遁入空门，一副认真思考的模样（他是真的在专注地思考原因）。

周防被当头一棒，隔了半分钟才回过神来，那时宗像的手虚虚地环住他的脖子，发丝垂下来，眼角湿润。周防眼睛发红，低吼一声站起来，宗像被他推到桌上，腰部悬空，他单手解开宗像的皮带，扯开拉链褪下那些碍事的衣物，宗像多少有些不知所谓，而他喜欢宗像无措的模样。“你这……”周防说，却又说不下去，什么名词能形容宗像? “你这白痴……”他最后说，宗像惊了一下，扬起上身起来反驳他，话未出口又呻吟着躺了下去，周防低下头去含住了他的性器，舌头打着转舔弄着，宗像收紧了双腿绷紧背，侧着脸，生理盐水顺着面部轮廓流下去，他垂眼颤抖地咬唇，最后脱了力，等他睁开眼时睫毛被打湿，浓密地连成一片，周防仍然没放过他，抬高他的腿向后面舔去。宗像叫了几句不要，很快连不起词来，他脑子被周防舔得混沌一片，身体像埋在棉花里，酒香味散发开来。  
周防终于操进去，抬起头就去亲宗像的唇，他的嘴里还带着咸腥味，宗像不爱闻，扯着脖子避开，他们之前扩张不好，周防被夹得难受，他追着亲了下宗像，用他以前的哄人的方式敷衍：“放松。”，几月不见，宗像进化了，现在不吃他这一套了：“你倒是……你倒是退出去啊。”  
周防最后还是进去了，他反复研磨着甬道，进到深处时发出舒服的喟叹，宗像感觉身体虚浮着，软绵着，快感潮水般蔓延。令宗像难以启齿的是，他的身体到了现在反而变得更敏感，几乎能从周防的每一下操弄里铺捉到快感，他不确定周防知不知道，因为周防操得更深了，他深深地插入再浅浅地抽出，擦过宗像的前列腺，又狠狠操进去，有水声开始冒出来，宗像听到了，难以置信地红了耳根，周防往下看了看，轻笑一声：“你被我操湿了。”  
宗像只好说：“闭嘴。”他的声音颤抖着，脸上薄薄一层红色，周防似乎觉得不够，他停下了抽插，探了根手指进去，在宗像急促的呼吸中，搅拌了半圈，再展示战利品般的给宗像看他手指湿滑的液体。宗像拒绝去看，于是周防更深的送进去又抽出来，囊袋和臀肉拍打出声，宗像的脚弓绷直着颤抖，呻吟着，他被操透了，脑子有些不太好使。在猛烈的抽插里，有什么东西被盖在宗像的脸上，宗像反应了几秒才抬手拿开，是他的制服，omega甜腻的味道迎面扑来，周防抄起他滑落的双腿压下去，阴茎因此进到一个更深的地方，肠道被涨满，宗像有那么几秒几乎丧失了思考能力。在他放空的那几秒里，赤之王低沉而危险的说：“你不是喜欢这味道吗？闻着。”  
宗像听见了，可没等到他的脑子处理完这些声音信息，周防又开始新一轮的抽插，宗像感到头顶发麻，他喘息着，颤抖着，双眼涣散。制服最后随着两人的动作掉下桌去，谁也没去捡，而周防抱起宗像，也不管他的性器还在宗像里面，就这么向后退了步坐回椅子上，只一步，就让宗像哑着嗓子叫着射了。高潮后的宗像快速而深切的喘息，胸膛起伏，面颊潮红，紫色的眸子没有焦距，泪水打湿睫毛，顺着面颊和着汗水淌下。周防看他这副模样，忍不住又向上操弄，宗像呜咽着把头埋在周防脖颈，随着动作细微颤抖，直到周防操到深处某个点，宗像弹跳般立起，叫道：“别……”  
周防感知着，他的顶端碰到了一个缝隙般的地方，这里很深，宗像几乎将他的球部也要吞进去了，他从前还没有到过这里，周防好奇地再蹭了一下，宗像立马支起腿向上躲去。“别蹭那里。”宗像胡乱地喘息，最后说“……疼。”  
周防停下了，他问：“那是什么地方？”宗像没好气地回答：“alpha萎缩的子宫入口，你没上过高中生物课吗？”  
周防真的停了一会儿，安静地感受肠道温暖的蠕动，然后他瞥见宗像眼尾那片红色，紫色眸子浸在水光里，开始清明。  
“……周防！”  
周防忽然向上猛地一顶，顶端微微嵌入缝隙，他几乎是咬着耳朵对宗像开口：“到底是疼还是爽？”  
宗像没办法回答，生理性泪水被动作震落下去，他又叫出了声，而周防不依不饶地操弄着那条缝隙，疼痛和快感一起涌上宗像的身体，到了后来，疼痛也演变成了快感的催化剂。他在快感的漩涡里听见周防在他耳边问：“如果我操开它……你是不是就会被我标记……”

“你这混蛋。”  
宗像坐在皮质办公椅上，下半身光裸，他嗓音嘶哑，烟雾从齿间扩出，宗像只骂了他这么一句，便无下言，安静地吸着烟。周防也抽着烟，半倚在办公桌上，他方才听了宗像的第二性征知识大讲堂，被点名批评知识匮乏，而周防心不在焉，回味着刚才的性爱。他当然没办法标记宗像，但他总试图去那样做——大概是出于alpha的天性。  
“你听说过上一任赤青双王的事吗？”宗像忽然问他。  
“怎么？”  
“他们是情人。”  
“……你很八卦啊。”  
宗像指责性地瞥了他一眼：“我之前拜访前任青王的属下，有人这么暗示过我，我原本不太相信，不过现在看来，十有八九是真的。”  
“是吗。”周防捧了个场，兴致不高，“和我们又有什么关系。”  
宗像沉默了片刻，说：“他们最后是什么结果，你我皆知，我不会走这条老路，周防尊。”  
宗像的眸子清亮，睫毛洒下点阴影，像是柳条倒影垂在湖面上，周防看着那双眼睛，吐出了几个烟圈，在那团烟雾里，周防尊问他：“你喜欢我吗？宗像。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“我当然——”宗像忽然停顿了一下，“我不喜欢你。”  
“我也不喜欢你这家伙。”周防尊说，“所以我们不是情人。”  
宗像的眉毛动了下，那点疑惑全写在眼里，他沉默着思考了一会儿，最后说：“我还是不明白，我为什么会和你做。”  
周防吐了口烟，懒得吐槽这番话逻辑的前后混乱；“你不是也很爽吗？这样就可以了吧。”宗像眼睛闪着光，那点疑惑还在呢，周防又吸了口烟，借着拿烟的手虚挡着眼睛，宗像低着头抽了口烟，不知道在想什么，周防看他绸子般垂下去的墨蓝色头发，无端地觉得这个角度的宗像像只猫，于是他抬手去揉了一把。宗像终于抬起头看他一眼，“是吗。”宗像说，并没理会周防作乱的手。

 

于是从那天起，他们又恢复了炮友关系。和上一次不同，这一次他们态度端正，对炮友身份认识得明明白白。明里，他们刀锋相对，势不两立，暗里却抱在一起，抵死缠绵。这种感觉就像偷情，偶尔在赤青两族交战时，周防尊会冲他讲点荤话，而宗像的反应从最开始骂他不要脸，逐渐进化到面不改色对答如流。  
他们最开始是在宗像的寝室做爱，后来换成了附近一家旅店，在周防毁坏了宗像的宝贝拼图后。也有那么几次是在别的地方，比如酒吧厕所、室外温泉，和青之王的茶室里，无论在什么地方，每当他们赤诚相交，在眩晕中高潮时，周防总会有种错觉：他们不是王权者，只是两个沉迷在世俗快乐的普通人。

那是段在赤之王生命里算得上安逸的时光。那年八月，周防迎来了他的第二十三个生日。在否决了各种华而不实的提案后，生日party在最近的一家回转寿司店，当然，这一切都是草薙安排的。  
他的族人竟无一人缺席，都聚在了寿司店里，。周防闹中取静，坐在一片竹牌后喝酒，安娜提着裙子坐在他旁边的高凳子上，拿着玻璃珠看草薙跟人拼酒。而他看着嬉笑的族人，内心被一种温暖的情绪充满，一个念头从心底涌现：当王也没那么坏。

那天晚上，他第一次在homra后门的楼梯口撞见了宗像，这不属于他们上百次偶遇中的一次，这次是宗像在等他。  
在楼梯口昏黄的路灯下，青之王指间燃着光点，白色烟雾蔓延着，青之王冲他一笑，伴随着一声气音，有烟雾从他好看的唇间泄出。

“听说今天是您的生日…生日快乐，homra的周防尊。”

可惜夜色太浓，没人看见周防的眼睛有多明亮，那个夜晚，他的心情格外痛快，不同于他发泄了力量或是性欲之后的畅快，这一次让他痛快的东西是暖的，稠的，黏糊糊亮堂堂的。  
他向路灯下的宗像走去，他有些醉意，步履却坚定，一步步如同踏在红毯上，世界安静得出奇，他能听见树叶在微风里沙沙作响，鸟类扑棱过天际，一个街区外的教堂响起钟声。他左手抚摸上宗像的脸，昏黄的灯在那张脸上打下暖色调的光，大概和阳光投过彩色玻璃洒下来是同等效果。暖色调，暖色调和宗像多配呀，宗像就应该褪去那身冷色的青衣，让火焰的温度照亮他象牙般白的皮肤，打上赤之王的标签。这是上帝的弥补，他成了赤王，代价是他的自由和欢乐。但是，正是因为他是赤王，宗像是青王，他们才得以相遇。  
他唯独遇到了宗像。

他身体前倾吻住了宗像，信息素爆发开来，他们一路上楼梯一路亲吻，宗像的烟掉了，眼镜掉了，然后是一声撕裂声，外套掉在地上，随后是马甲和领花，周防的各种饰品也洒落一路，还有两人的皮带，最后是周防的鞋袜。  
宗像仰面躺在他的床上，周防抬起宗像的腿脱掉他的长靴，宗像边喘息着，边跟他抱怨，我今天过来不是来找你做的、你把我外套撕坏了我待会怎么回去、你的床太硬了，那些话，被他一一揉碎了吞噬在亲吻里。周防亲吻宗像的耳廓，咬他的喉结乳首，舔舐着胸口和腹部，手指浇上满满的润滑剂向他身后入口打转，周防不厌其烦地扩张了很久，润滑剂用了好多，多余的人造流质滴落下去打湿了床单。周防一点也不急，直到宗像难以自制地扭动着腰，咬牙彻齿叫他进来，周防才抽出了手指。  
他终于缓缓地插进去，又垂下眼亲吻宗像的左胸，感受青之王的心脏在骨肉之下的律动。宗像仰着头因为快感而发出呻吟，一边在心里反思自己对快感过于敏感的身体，这是他每次被填满后的例行工作。周防像是打定主意要让他爽一样，次次撞向他的敏感点，宗像的双腿紧紧缠住周防精瘦的腰身，背部深嵌进床垫，声调浪花般起落，周防的双手穿过他的腋下，一路抚摸着蹭开床单，最后紧紧抱住他，而周防的下身一刻不停地抽插着，宗像的嘴鼻靠在周防的侧颈，周防的鼻尖蹭着宗像的后颈，舔吻着宗像耳后的碎发，右手力度轻柔地来回抚摸着，宗像无处安放的双手最后穿过周防的腋下，反手把住周防的肩膀。这是个完全双人份的拥抱——只要他们中有一人不放手，他们就不会分开。

无论拥抱是多温柔又残忍的姿势，至少此刻他们相拥着，宗像的心跳在他心脏右边，他在宗像身体里面，亲密到如同情侣。

烟草味和酒香味充满了整个房间。周防停止了律动，他向体外带出一截，抬起头，几缕发丝随着动作垂下去，二十三岁的赤之王眉眼笑起来，眼眸明亮仍像少年，他的鼻尖蹭着宗像的，嗓音沙哑，声音从喉咙深处碾上来。  
“宗像。”他说。  
宗像低垂着眼，透过长睫毛看他，他嘴唇微张：“是。”空气被送气音吹到周防唇上，周防低头亲他一下，面颊被宗像睫毛扫到，他又拉开一点看宗像那张脸，宗像发丝凌乱，眼角艳红，周防不明白，宗像是怎么做眼睛里清明又迷乱的？  
“宗像……”  
他又唤了一声，还是那样沙哑的声音，这次他没等宗像回答，猛地开始冲刺，肉体拍打的声音格外响亮，周防能想象出那个柔软的洞穴是怎样收缩，怎样在他进入时推拒，又在他退出时吸着不放，润滑剂过多，会有液体在抽插时溅出来，或许带着宗像的体液，宗像的臀肉和大腿根部会因为撞击而变红，像是被人拍打过，他确信那片红色会留到第二天，在第二天甚至更之后的日子里，青之王的身体依然带着被操透的余温，而他还会在宗像身上留下吻痕和咬痕，那些痕迹，直到下一次做爱时也还不会褪去。一层薄红漫上周防的眼，他抱住宗像的手下移，抬起宗像的腰，宗像下身悬空，两腿大开，周防就那么撞进去，既深且狠。  
呃、哈……宗像的声音猛然拔高，带着哭腔，呻吟压制不住。他感觉到周防碰到那条缝隙了，说来也怪，周防对alpha萎缩掉的生殖腔入口有着迷之执着，上床时隔三差五就往那儿蹭，宗像真不知道一条缝有什么好蹭的，偏偏那个入口被阴差阳错开发得格外敏感，痛感变得钝性，难以抗拒的快感鲜明地涌上，电流般漫向身体每个角落。  
“周防…!”  
在被冲淡的意识里，宗像就那么叫出声。呼唤侵犯者的名字是毫无意义的，如果宗像意识清醒，他绝不会这么做。可惜他被快感压垮了思考能力，想说的话开口后全变成对方的名字 。  
“…周、周防…”  
周防听到了，低下身去亲他，嘴角含着笑意，动作温柔，“我在呢。”他深情地轻缓地低沉地说，温柔得不像他本人，但做这事的周防尊本质上还是是条大以巴狼，不管他的吻多么轻柔，声音多深情，下身仍大开大合地操着，狠命地顶弄着那条缝隙，直到宗像闪着泪光射出来也没有停，操弄高潮后收缩的后穴数十下，最后拔出来射到宗像腰腹上。  
湿漉漉的宗像仰躺着，脸上是汗水和津液，身上带着周防留下的痕迹，新的旧的都有，他放空了几十秒，然后支着胳膊坐起来，嫌弃地看了眼小腹上的粘稠液体。  
“有浴室吗?”他问。周防坐在床头找烟，反手随意指了指：“门旁边。”等他拿到烟盒宗像又问他：“拖鞋呢?”“在门外面。”  
随后一只脚踹上他的背，“去给我拿一双。”宗像说，周防啧了一声，他不想动。  
“你光着脚不行?”  
“不行。”  
“你这混蛋，以前怎么没这毛病。”  
“出去给我拿一双。”  
“不去。”  
周防说着往床中间一坐，一副要和他的床厮守终身的样子。宗像停下来盯着他，然后又抬脚踹他一下，这次揣上了肚子，力度不大，周防捏住宗像的脚踝，宗像两腿大开，刚被操过的后穴一片艳红。宗像也不管他视线往哪儿飘，自顾自地说：“那请阁下抱我去吧。”  
周防一愣，眼神危险起来，他拽着宗像的腿把人拉过来，说：“你是想和我一起洗澡吗?”  
宗像道貌岸然：“我可没说过。”周防哼笑一声，抱起他向浴室走去。

宗像小声喘息着，感受着后穴被性器再次撑开。周防仰躺在浴缸里，他骑在周防身上，一点点坐下去，有些热水被挤进肠道，发出声响。周防的手揉捏着他的臀肉。第一次在主动位，宗像倒是做得很好，他的腰肢在水中摆动着，身体起起落落，寻着快感调整着位置，甬道收缩的时候爽得周防头皮发麻，差点早泄，宗像看他的表情，心里琢磨几下，然后冲他嫣然一笑，眼里带着露骨的情欲。顿时，周防脑内刷过一整行大写加粗的操操操操操操操操操操操操。  
一年前那个插入时羞涩遮眼的宗像礼司他妈的哪儿去了?  
宗像吞吐着他的阴茎，一边低下头来吻他，咬他的鼻子下巴，双手在水里游动着，捏上他的胸肌，周防简直有些招架不住，赶忙抓住宗像的手：“你…从哪儿学来的这些?”  
宗像笑得有那么点得意了，他咬着周防的喉结：“我看了一点电影。”周防爽得忘形了，过了一会儿才又想起问他：“哪儿来的电影。”  
“刚抓了个异能者，在网上非法贩卖这种片子。”宗像对他耳朵吹了口气，“我看了一些。”  
周防被这口气吹得浑身一颤，深吸一口气才定下神，他双手搬开宗像的臀肉，虎口掐着宗像的腰让他坐得更深，宗像的呼吸为这动作凌乱了，周防舔上宗像的侧颈，他的声音色情极了。  
“你要是喜欢……下次我就把你拍下来，你绝对比任何色情片主角更色情……”  
话音未落，宗像的耳朵肉眼可见地红了，这样的反应像是对周防无声的鼓励，赤之王的声音继续了。  
“干脆就在我操你的时候放给你看吧……你会一边被我操哭，一边看视频里的你被我操到射。”  
宗像发出难以自抑的几声呻吟，甬道猛地缠紧，周防再也忍不住，握住腰往上操弄，最后没来得及拔出就射了，宗像抽噎一声也到了高潮，周防气喘吁吁拔出来想看看宗像表情，刚拔出去头就被宗像一按，一头扎进热水里。  
……总之这个故事告诉我们，不要试图跟流氓耍流氓。

后来他们又捣鼓了一会儿，走出浴室的时候已经十点半了，宗像坐在床上指使周防把俩人的衣服捡回来，周防不情不愿地裹了条浴巾去了，回来时手上拿着一个摔坏屏幕的终端，是宗像的。  
屏幕应该是上楼的时候摔坏的，宗像为此给了他一个眼刀，好在终端没坏，宗像接过来滑了下屏幕，十几条未读信息弹了出来。周防终于抽上了他的事后烟，在床上葛优瘫，右手环上宗像的腰，宗像顺势靠在他的胸肌上，手里把弄着终端，那些未读信息里大多是部下发来的工作报告，周防亲吻宗像的侧颈，不感兴趣地瞄了几眼报告，忽然问：“你是不是没吃晚饭？”  
宗像一怔，点了点头：“是。”下午出了任务，结束时已经过了晚饭点，宗像倒是没饿，路过homra就顺路走了过来。  
“我不饿，王是不会饿的。”宗像搬出了他对部下的说辞，他瞥了眼皱起眉的赤之王，轻笑了一下，“不过白痴是会饿的。”  
下一秒周防就在他的侧颈上咬了一口，宗像疼得吸了口气，周防的声音闷闷的：“你才是白痴吧。”  
宗像捂住他咬过的地方，心想这痕迹肯定没办法用领子挡住。周防放开他向门外走去，他记得冰箱里还有几篇吐司。他刚关上门就碰到穿着睡衣的安娜，小女孩好奇地从她房间的门后探出头来。  
周防忽然庆幸他刚刚把衣服穿好了。  
“尊。”她看着周防身后的门，“有客人吗？”  
“……没有。”周防说，握住门把手往上一抬反锁住了，他对小孩子撒了谎，有些心虚，走过去把安娜送进房间里，“快睡觉。”  
安娜看着被关上的门，总觉得哪里有点奇怪。  
周防回去时，宗像已经穿好了衬衣，他把吐司塞到宗像手里，移开了视线，宗像轻咳一声，感觉心跳有些加速，他咬了一口吐司转移注意力，脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓起来。这次他们谁也没说话，只有宗像咀嚼吐司的声音，气氛有些微妙，直到宗像的终端又震动起来。周防挑了下眉：“这么晚了，谁啊。”  
宗像咽下吐司，看了一眼屏幕：“是我哥哥。”他按下接听键，“哥哥，晚上好。”  
宗像大司的声音从电话那头传来：“晚上好。礼司，你还没睡吗？”  
“还没有，我还没回家。”  
“那就好，没有吵醒你。你是还在工作吗?”  
“不是。我在朋友家。”宗像说完，莫名心虚地话锋一转，“哥哥打电话给我是有什么事吗？”  
“没什么。只是你有段时间没回家了，过得还好吗？”  
“还好，让您担心了。”  
“工作还顺利吗——话说，礼司，你是不是恋爱了？”  
宗像下意识看了眼周防：“……我没有，哥哥，工作很顺利。”  
周防又摸了根烟点上，他听见宗像说，我这周忙，下周会回去。之后兄弟俩又聊了几句，宗像挂了电话。  
宗像咬了一口吐司，周防吐了口烟，忍不住开口：“你在你哥面前真乖啊。”宗像斯文地吃掉剩下的吐司，回答：“他是我的兄长，况且无论对谁，我都会以礼相待。”他这话在大多数情况下没问题，不过这次听这话的人是周防尊，他懒得以礼相待的典型对象。周防没计较这话，他早知道这点，宗像表面上对所有人谦卑有礼，骨子里却是个高傲得不得了的家伙——这家伙真讨厌，他怎么就惦记上了呢。

宗像吃完了吐司，穿上马甲和鞋袜，外套被周防撕扯坏了没法穿上，只好搭在手臂上，他打开后门，夏夜的凉风穿堂而入，一件外套被投掷在他肩上，浓郁的烟草味扑面而来，是周防的。“你不是抱怨衣服坏了没法回去吗。”周防说，宗像哼了一声，心跳得飞快。周防走到他身后，把外套拿下来草草抖落一下给宗像披上：“回去吧。”周防低声说。  
宗像往门外走了一步，又停了下来。“周防。”他转过身，“阁下下周可以陪我回家吗？”  
周防烟呛了一口，咳了几声，不可思议：“啊？”宗像没看他，看着他呛出的那团烟：“我哥哥说回去时把朋友带上，如果阁下不……”  
周防截断他的话：“什么时候。” “下周六早上，我开车。”  
“来这儿等我。”周防说，他伸手把宗像转身时滑落的外套重新拉到肩上，“你快回去吧。”  
随后他飞快地关了门。  
宗像看着那扇关掉的门，左手不自觉地摸上肩上外套的毛领，他转过身，脸颊在凉风里烧得滚烫，嘴角上扬，在门后面，赤之王抵着门板咬着烟面红耳赤，他忍不住捶了墙，抿着唇也绷不住表情，该死，他自言自语的说，然后笑了起来。心脏怦怦直跳，装着门另一边的人。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

热度蔓延上躯体，他睁开眼。  
岩浆从天际涌下，热浪铺天盖地地卷来，风里带着火星，烫伤了他的皮肤，痛感迟来，却清晰得可怕，他在一片目眩中站起身，环视四周，动作里透出些茫然。四周是熟悉的街景，他站在homra门前的十字路口，路上空无一人。  
世界空旷，悄无声息，在灰暗的色调里，他握上滚烫的门把手，酒吧大门紧闭，任他怎么推撞也没办法打开，天空尽头燃烧着，光芒要命地刺眼，他随直觉向光芒处走去，街景后移，他走过的地方，变成一片废墟。  
光芒尽头是巨大的红色蘑菇云，气体柱从地面连到苍穹。人类基因里刻下对巨大事物的恐惧，但恐惧又会生出美，又何况那红色本身是美的，记忆里的某些细节不经意间重叠起来，巨响、红、仰望。在生命里不经意流逝的某一天里，他与未来擦肩而过了。  
毫无逻辑地，他在下一秒站立在红色旋涡的中央，热浪卷着钢筋水泥向天上飞去，细碎的火星在脚边旋转，贴到钢块的地面，发出滋滋声。他分不清四周是嘈杂还是安静，好似听不见任何话语，又好似有无数个人冲他讲话。在那样的热度里，一切事物都迅速升华消失，唯独留下他，还有那把高悬在头顶的剑。他仰头看向他的剑，这次的视野足够清晰，或许是源于成千上万次的记忆。在他头顶，赤之王的达摩克斯之剑比记忆里任何时候都更破碎。  
声音开始清楚地嘈杂起来，那些声音像是由碎片拼接而来，碎片来源于他的脑内，他的记忆，关于安娜、草薙、十束、八田，还有其他的族人，伴随着头顶巨大的轰鸣声，那些声音环绕着他。停下、停下，他忍不住叫出声，给我停下！他从体内爆发出一股力量，又一声巨响从头顶传来。剑就快要掉了。  
周防。  
一声低唤如同从天际传来，在杂音中清晰无比，他情不自禁地浮现出一个人的脸，那人有一张薄情的唇，声音是冰冷的，叫他名字时，嘴型像在索吻。  
他紧紧盯着巨大刃尖的瞳孔放开了些，然后缓缓地，缓缓地闭上了眼，他的脸庞在那一刻忽然放松了，嘴角似乎微微上扬。  
周防。  
冰冷的声音融化成水，流淌进滚烫的赤色世界。

 

周防醒来的时候浑身是汗，卧室里热度爆表，他推开窗扩散热量，过了会儿又走进浴室，让冷水带走他体表的热度。  
他已经有段时间没做这种梦了，准确来说，在青之王出现后，这种梦出现的频率便少了许多。周防看向他的手，掌心留有余热，冷水淋上去便被迅速蒸发，发出细微的声音，他的力量在方才做梦时无意识泄出了，好在及时压了下来，没有造成严重后果。  
不过……下一次就说不定了。  
周防闭上眼，任由冷水拍打着体肤，在血脉间横冲直撞的力量渐渐消散，转化成某种有型物体压在他的心房上，令人烦躁。他草草裹了条浴巾，揉着头发走出浴室，懒得擦干的水滴滴答答落了一路，终端在床头震动，周防拿过来，坐回床时垫子凹下一大块，几个消息弹开，都是宗像的。

宗像：以阁下的作风，到楼下再通知阁下我会等很久，提前跟您说一声，我马上出发了。  
宗像：说起来，阁下不会忘了今天要去哪里吧？  
宗像：今天要去我家里。您上周答应过的，考虑到您的智商，我再提醒阁下一次。  
宗像：你到底起床没有  
周防：起了

周防回复完，忍不住把宗像的话反复读了几遍，语气层层递进栩栩如生地在他脑内演示，完了轻笑出声，方才那股烦躁烟消云散。

“早上好……咦？”  
草薙擦杯子的手停了下来，墨镜滑落在鼻尖，他打量着下楼梯的人，周防慢悠悠从梯子上踱步下来。“尊？”草薙看了看表，“你怎么起这么早？”  
周防喉咙里咕噜着嗯了几声，算是敷衍，他从冰箱里拿出盒草莓牛奶，又去厨房捣鼓了会儿，出来时手里拿着个简易三明治往嘴里塞，他叼着那只三明治，在沙发上瘫倒，草薙擦完那排杯子，总觉得事情有些不对。周防的穿着并不常见，通常，夏天时他在homra里只会穿他的白色汗衫（周防很喜欢这个款式，以至于他有很多件一样的汗衫换着穿），而今天他穿了一件灰色衬衣和休闲夹克，更可怕的是，周防把衬衣扣子扣到了顶，而且——草薙的视线上移——周防今天用了格外多的发胶，额前挑出的两根刘海神采奕奕地抖动着。  
“尊。”草薙沉思了一会儿，冷静地开口，“你是不是恋爱了？”  
周防正在终端屏上点点画画，隔了几秒才抬起头来：“啊？”  
“我说你是不是谈恋爱了？”  
没等草薙说完，周防的终端震动起来，他看了眼终端，站起身来，顺手理了理头发，留下一句“晚上回来”，便走了出去。  
……恋爱了，这绝对是恋爱了。望着周防远去的背影，草薙欣慰地想。

 

“早上好——记得系安全带。”  
“……哦。”  
夏末的阳光暖洋洋，透过遮挡物的缝隙洒进车里，宗像穿着白衬衣格子毛织背心，墨蓝色头发温顺地垂下来，若只看那张白净的脸，这人就像是个人畜无害的大学生。可惜了这人一肚子坏水，周防在心里这么嘀咕，嘴角却微微翘起，他坐进车里，在宗像的目光下老实地系上安全带。  
宗像看起来很满意，他发动了引擎，一边说：“您今天喷的抑制喷雾量足够了，一点味也闻不到，若是阁下能一直保持就好了。”  
周防轻哼一声，他不止喷了满身的喷雾，还打了好几管抑制剂，把信息素压得严严实实，要不是要去宗像家里他才不会这么做呢。一想到要见到宗像的父母，周防就莫名的烦躁——心态类似于查期末成绩的大学生。  
家人的概率对周防来说有些遥远，父母几乎没有他在记忆里留下过什么印记，陪伴他最久的祖父，是个孤僻的人，几乎没和他有过交谈。他们过去拌嘴聊天的时候，有那么几次宗像提到过他的家人：普通家庭，哥哥已经结婚生子了，还有其他一些琐事。每次提起，宗像也只是两三句话带过，但语调总是细缓的。至少，周防想，宗像的家庭是正常的。

 

周末没有堵车，两人一来一回拌嘴的功夫，已经快到目的地了，周防远远地看见两个小孩在前方张望，看见宗像的车后，大一点的那个快活地跑进屋了。宗像的声音慈祥极了:“那是我的侄女羽实，小一点的叫快平。”周防啊了一声，有些心不在焉，赤之王暗地里松开了捏在一起的双手，掌心湿热的。  
宗像大司站在门口迎接他俩，大概是不修边幅的原因，若非细看，没人能认出他和宗像礼司是亲兄弟，但要是细看便会发现两人都有一样好看的眉眼，这遗传自宗像的母亲，宗像夫人到了中年有些发福，圆圆的脸上挂着慈祥的笑容，紫色的眼睛依然漂亮，她小跑出来，在玄关处迎接礼司：“礼司好久没回家了——”她看见了宗像背后的周防，紫色眼睛里挂上星星，“礼司你这是带男朋友回家了？”  
大司爽朗地大笑起来，替他俩解释：“是礼司的朋友啦。”宗像夫人不好意思地捂嘴笑起来，周防尴尬地说：“……阿姨好。”然后他听到礼司的一声低笑。  
在接下去的三小时里，周防受到了宗像家热情的接待，热情得让他怀疑这样的家庭是怎样产出宗像礼司这种自带高冷气质的奇葩的。宗像礼司去庭院给他哥帮忙了，周防坐在沙发上看电视，他咬了口苹果，宗像夫人洗好了的。在他无所事事换台的时候，大门开了，一个短发女人走了进来，一直安静躺在沙发上的快平弹了起来，奶声奶气地叫着，扑了过去：“妈妈！”  
“她是我哥的妻子。”宗像的声音忽然在周防旁边响起，解释完，他对门口的女人微笑，“嫂子好久不见。”  
“礼司回来了。”短发女人抱起快平，笑着看过来，“好久没见到你了，这位是——”她的目光转向周防，“礼司的男朋友？”  
“是我的朋友。”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，礼司平时不怎么带朋友回来，我还以为是男朋友。”  
周防再次尴尬地说：“嫂子好。”

午餐很丰盛，简直有些丰盛过头了，说起家庭聚餐，这还是周防头一次经历。宗像礼司和家人的关系意外地不错，虽然他看上去和身为普通人的家人有些格格不入，但是家里其他人都只把他当做“家人”而已。而和家人在一起的宗像，敛起了自身的锋利。很少有人看见如此像个普通人的青之王，周防咬下一口鱼肉，看着宗像吃东西时鼓起的脸，在这样的氛围里，他的神经不由得放松下来。  
一直沉默不语的宗像父亲忽然问他：“礼司平时给你添了不少麻烦吧？”周防下意识嗯了一声，在长辈面前他最终谨慎地选择客气：“……也没有。”  
大司给他加了个鸡腿，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“礼司从小就阴阳怪气的，听说你还算是这小子的前辈，麻烦你照顾了。”  
……阴阳怪气。周防差点憋不住笑，他满眼戏谑地看向宗像，宗像乖巧地跪坐在位置上，偏了偏头，笑里藏刀地附和：“麻烦您照顾我了，前辈。”

吃完饭已经过了一点，大司带着两个小鬼去房间内午休，宗像的母亲和嫂子在厨房收拾，礼司不知道去了哪里，屋内一时间空荡荡的，周防从餐厅出来，走过一条走廊，走廊尽头的房间门开着，房间的另一扇门连着外面的庭院，此时也开着，风从两扇门间吹过来，带着暑气和淡淡花香，房间内没人，周防走进去，房间相对来讲有些空旷了，右侧的墙靠着收纳柜，放了些棒球柜、足球一类的东西，左侧则是书柜，还有一个上岁月的木制书桌，周防在庭院前的木制地板上坐下，身体靠着推拉门的门框，门外的木制房梁悬挂着风铃，在风里发出细碎清脆的声音。

“你原来在这里。”  
宗像出现在门口，他说着，向周防走来，最后在旁边坐下。微风吹动两人的发丝，花香飘动着。  
“这是我以前的房间，现在改成客房了。”  
周防应了一声，目光又在那些柜子上落下，他问：“这些都是你用过的？”  
“大部分是，有一些是哥哥的。”  
周防的视线在那些器物上停留下，他不由得去想更年青的宗像的模样，一个古怪的念头在他脑内出现：比起他，这里的每件东西都要更早的出现在宗像的生命里。他的心不知为何为这念头变得别扭起来——他怎么不更早一点认识宗像呢？  
手中的触觉让他回过神来，他的手里被宗像塞了什么东西，宗像笑盈盈地看他：“给阁下迟来的生日礼物。”  
那是个黑色金属制品，形状有点像钢笔，侧面刻着飞鹤，周防拿近了端详，不怎么确定的：“电子烟？”  
“是。”宗像说，他依然笑着。周防总觉得他的笑别有深意，有些怀疑地来回把弄手中的电子烟。宗像指了指礼物，跟他说：“我换好了烟弹，您可以试一下。”他好看的眉眼弯起来，眯起来的眼里盛着狡黠的笑意，周防犹豫了一下，最后孤疑地打开开关，过了会儿，香烟的味道飘了出来，这味道有些熟悉，但周防想不起来，他吸了口，一口烟还没吸完，电子烟忽然闪起了红光，周防惊了一下，连忙抽出去，烟雾没来得及咽下，周防被呛了一嘴，猛烈地咳起来，电子烟一&边闪着红光，一边尖叫着：“吸烟有害健康！吸烟有害健康！”  
宗像努力保持优雅的微笑，但他的嘴角不断疯狂上扬，最后忍不住埋头噗呲笑出声来，周防快把肺给咳出来了，平复下来后便看见宗像埋头肩膀抖动的样子，他手撑着地，身体向前扑，咬着牙根一个音节一个音节地往外蹦词：“munakata—”  
宗像被他扑到在木制地板上，一阵暖暖的风吹过来，风铃清脆地响起，伴着两人的笑声。宗像抬手擦去周防眼角咳出的泪花，他的指尖滑过周防的鼻尖嘴唇，捏住下巴，两人的呼吸交错着，香烟的丝缕白烟在唇间飘扬。  
“阁下闻出来这个味道了吗？”  
宗像说话时，吐出的热气打在周防唇上，周防忍不住靠他更紧一点，双唇几乎贴上，他的声音懒洋洋：“嗯？”  
“这是属于阁下的味道……这是你信息素里那种烟的味道。”  
周防闻言一愣，他瞧见宗像的眼里清澈地倒映出他愣神的模样，随后他的眉头舒展开来，他亲上宗像柔软的唇，呼吸平稳。  
宗像闭上眼，任他亲了一会儿，然后……截住了周防不安分的手，他半敛着眼看着周防，明知故问：“阁下想干什么？”  
“当然是干你。”  
宗像笑了一声，他微微抬起腿蹭了一下周防下面：“早上打那么多抑制剂，现在硬得了吗？”  
周防也笑了一声，危险地眯起眼，手从衣服下摆探进去摸宗像的腰：“试试不就知道了吗？”宗像的腰敏感得可怕，一碰上去就颤抖起来，宗像不敢再乱撩，他一边拿开周防的手一边往远处退，周防跟上去，把人堵在角落，企图上下其手。“你别闹了。”宗像不得不提醒他，“我父母随时会进来。”  
周防委屈地怂了，过了几秒还是不死心地摸了一把，宗像瞪他他就翻旧账，他质问：“你前天为什么不出来？”  
“我说了有工作。”宗像说，语气跟哄小孩似的，“有个银行抢劫案。”  
“那不是上周抢的吗。”  
“后续很麻烦，没阁下想象的那么简单，和你们不同，scepter4可是很忙的。”  
印证他的话似的，宗像说完就偏过头打了个小小的哈切，周防想顶回去的话忽然消失了，宗像似乎瘦了点，他想。  
“……你这是，想睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
没等宗像回答，周防便摘下了他的眼镜，被周防拽着一阵天旋地转后，宗像的头枕上了周防的大腿。  
“哦啊。这可是……”  
“睡觉。”  
宗像试图后仰头看向周防的脸，周防立马残忍地阻挡了他的视线，一只手盖上了宗像的双眼。  
宗像忍不住说：“阁下的腿有些硬，而且手太烫……”  
“给我闭嘴。”  
宗像安静了一会儿，他的睫毛不安分地扫着周防的掌心，过了几分钟，宗像叫他：“周防。”  
周防低下头：“你怎么还不睡。”  
“我家怎么样？”  
“就是，挺普通的。”  
“只有这样？”  
“完全想不到能产出你这样的家伙。”  
“听上去可不像是什么好话呢。”  
午间的暖风吹过来，淡淡的花香在鼻尖飘荡，粉色花瓣飘落在宗像的发丝间，周防伸手抚去，又轻轻压下下宗像被吹起的头发。  
“我的父母很开明。从小到大，从不干涉我或者哥哥的选择。”宗像低声说，“大学时，我一直在思考一个解不开的困惑，于是想要出国，家里经济不宽裕，但他们还是支持了。”  
“你也有‘解不开的困惑’啊。”  
宗像哼笑了一声：“我不知道自己是怎样一种存在。不过也难怪我想不到，原来我是王啊。”  
——“原来我是王啊”，成王时的宗像，原来是这么想的。周防自嘲式地笑了一声：“当王可不是什么好差事。”  
“看来我们无法在这件事上达成一致了。”  
“这点我赞成。”  
两人同时轻哼了一声，再无下言。

一个人的性格塑成，多多少少会受到原生家庭影响。宗像也是。他的父母温柔开明，他被正确价值观引导着成长；家庭是普通中产，他从未被柴米油盐困扰过；况且宗像很聪明，世界在他面前是可拆解的，他连烦恼都是常人很少纠缠的最高层次需求。周防方才那句话是违心的，在宗像家的环境里长大——在被爱中长大，宗像才会有那份令人安心的自信。  
宗像的呼吸渐渐变得均匀，周防把手从宗像脸上移开，熟睡的宗像比平时温顺多了，平时的宗像腹黑、傲慢，高傲从骨子里透出来，那是被宠溺过的孩子才有的，也正是被宠溺，宗像才那么赤诚，他从不屑于刻意向人展露真心换取忠诚。初识时宗像眼底有浮冰，周防看不见他的真心，因此厌恶他，可相识后他才发现宗像的天真：对信任的人，他的真心就那么摆在明面，金子般明晃晃，叫人想忽视都很难。他的眼睛又那样锐利干净，波澜不惊地瞧着你，似乎在说，我的真心就在这儿呢——你要是喜欢，那就拿去吧。对感情这般赤诚天真，宗像甚至不怕受伤。也是：宗像没尝过受伤的滋味。  
他第一眼看见宗像时，就注意到了那双眼睛，眼形漂亮，眸子清澈，宗像的眼神是纯粹的。周防不理解为何会有人愿意去接受王的使命，时至今日他也无法完全明白。宗像就是可以不管不顾地，守护追寻他的“大义”——理想家的灵魂总是存粹的，钻石般灼目。做不到的人，无法理解的人，却会被这样存粹的灵魂吸引。  
这样的宗像礼司就躺在他的腿上，周防的体内像是被温热的蜜浆填满，他想抱住这个人，死命抱紧，一点缝隙也不留，甚至把这个人揉进他的身体里，可他最终做的只是用指尖小心地触碰宗像的睫毛和头发。（他怕他滚烫的手碰上宗像的皮肤会把人热醒）世界静得只有两人的呼吸、顶上悬挂的风铃、花草被吹动的簌簌声、偶尔的几声猫叫，在安静的空间里，时间的概念变得恍惚，他数着心跳，陷入奇怪的矛盾想法：想让时间留在这一刻，让他永远拥有宗像；又想让时间飞快流逝，最好等宗像醒来就已是白头，让他们就这样度过余生。

 

“不吃完晚饭再走吗？”  
“不了，我晚上有工作。我很快会再回家的。”  
周防已经站在了门外，宗像向父母挥了挥手，也准备出门，宗像大司的声音从厨房传来：“等一下！礼司过来一下。”  
宗像示意周防等他，随后他快步穿过走廊：“还有什么事吗，哥哥？”  
大司手里拿了盒东西，塞给他：“我记得你小时候喜欢吃甜食，昨天去以前常去的那家店买了一些，你拿好，这些可是从羽实和快平口中抢下的。”  
宗像接过点心，他刚想说什么，大司忽然画风一转，表情严肃：“礼司，我知道有些事情你可能有些顾虑，毕竟爸妈他们观念有点旧，但是你没必要瞒着我，你可以放心跟我讲。”  
大司压低了声音：“我看出来周防是个alpha，你从小就不太像普通人，你喜欢alpha哥哥可以接受，你别瞒着我，周防到底是不是你男朋友？你是不是怕父母不同意你喜欢alpha才……”  
……？？！  
“哥，哥。”宗像制止了大司越开越大的脑洞，他有点哭笑不得：“他真的不是我男朋友。”  
大司睁大了眼，依然一脸怀疑：“真的不是？只是朋友？”  
“只是朋友。”  
“这样啊。”不知道为什么，大司的声音听起来有些失望，“你嫂子还跟我说，你男朋友 ‘眉骨高鼻梁挺轮廓深邃，长了张深情脸，一看就是专情的人’。”  
“您信嫂子看的面相吗？我记得上次吵架时，嫂子还说哥哥你‘唇薄鼻尖，一看就是薄情的混蛋’……”  
“行了行了。”大司打断他的拆台，掌着宗像的肩膀让他转过身，佯装生气赶他走，把人送出去后，不放心地嘱咐：“记得把甜点放冰箱！”  
我知道了。宗像的声音远远地传来，两只手露出车窗小幅度地挥着，一只是宗像的，一只是他朋友周防尊的。

 

“所以，你和你家人说，我是你朋友？”  
“不然呢？阁下要我怎么说？‘上过床的朋友’？”  
周防嗯哼了一声，车转过一个路口，前方就是homra。这条路上没什么人，周防看着窗外，没头没尾地问：“这靠背可以放平吧。”  
宗像回答：“可以。”他答的时候没细思，说完才觉得这问话别有深意，宗像眉轻轻挑起。  
“阁下不会是想在车上做什么吧？”  
周防依然撑着脸看窗外，闷哼着笑了一声。  
“都两周没做了，不过分吧。”  
“我晚上还有工作。”  
“还有两个小时，足够了。”  
“你可真是……”

车辆靠左停在了路边，车窗升了上去，然后熄了火。没压线。


	6. Chapter 6

06

躯体只是壳子，也能束缚灵魂。生而为人，身外物何其多，情欲斩不断，是束缚。灵魂在燃烧，灼痛胸膛，有东西要升华，穿过血肉透过毛孔向大千世界飞去。指甲用力嵌入掌心，血液漫向四肢百骸，骨骼咯吱作响。烧吧…恶魔般的声音在耳边低语，烧吧，无骨，无血，无灰，烧吧，为了自由……

“……对吧king?你觉得怎样?king?”  
“哈……?”  
周防稍微正了正身子，刚从自己的世界脱离，一脸茫然。每年年底，是黑道最不安宁的时候，homra的“业务”自然繁多起来。近段时间，homra被卷入一场黑帮争斗，方才刚结束了战斗，给整个事件画上句号。周防的胸口还灼烧着，他刚才涌上一股力量，没完全泄下，闷在体内，烧得难受。  
坐在副驾驶的十束转过头看他，见他一脸懵逼，无奈地看了眼司机草薙：“king又没在听。还是把他带去吧，——签总是要求的，为了一年的好运呢。”  
草薙叹了口气：“我倒是不太信这个，再说尊也懒得去，去年不就在那儿睡着了吗。”  
“在那儿睡着也行啊……”  
“我说，”莫名成为话题中心的周防忍不住开口，“你们在说什么？”  
“新年去神社参拜——不是马上过年了吗——尊你跟我们一块儿去吗?”  
新年参拜?周防的表情微微变动，似乎前几天也有人跟他提起这事，他的脑海中回忆起某夜披着被子抽烟的宗像，青之王问他：阁下要和我一起去参拜吗?  
想到这，周防勾起嘴角，他心情愉悦起来，连带胸口也舒畅多了。  
“……我不去了。”  
“诶?真的不去求个签验祸福吗?”  
“我和别人去。”  
!! 十束的表情古怪了起来，他和草薙对视了一眼，纷纷露出了“你竟然有别的狗了!”的复杂表情，过了会儿，似乎是想到了什么，十束的表情变得八卦：“诶嘿，king这是……有对象了?”  
草薙一唱一和地揶揄道：“可不是吗，你瞧他隔三差五在外面过夜，都大半年了。”  
“我没有。”周防否认，但他说完时忍不住愉悦地哼笑一声。完美诠释了什么叫此地无银三百两。

 

月色，雪花，宗像礼司。以上三个词，周防尊认为可以归为一类。此时这三者出现在一个画面里，无比和谐，宗像穿着青色和服，小片肌肤从宽大的袖口里露出，被月色一打，白玉般透着光，雪花飘舞，落在衣物上，或是藏进领口内，化成水，淌进更深处。  
“你不知道多穿一点吗?”周防最后还是煞风景地说，他走过去，无比自然地拉过宗像的手，红色的防护罩环绕两人四周打开，宗像的鼻尖耳尖都被冻得红红的，眼眶也泛红，于是抬眼时自带媚色，周防被他这么看了一眼，心跳轰然，手下用力，捏紧了，宗像手指凉凉，被周防滚热的手捏着，烫得发软，心里也燥热起来。  
“我不冷，倒是阁下，知不知道您迟到了 。”  
周防嘴上哼了一声，心里陷下一块，他忽然很想亲一下宗像，又拉不下脸主动，就炯炯有神地盯着宗像默念宗像亲他亲他亲他，可人家根本没看他。宗像看着前方黑压压的人群，呼出一口雾气:“走吧。”

他们去的神庙并不算热门，人流依旧很多，大多是一家老小七八个走在一起，也有不少情侣，周防远远看见一对男女举止亲密，两人都穿着支持同A恋标语的衣服，周防莫名感觉膝盖中箭，他转头看了眼宗像，宗像也看着同一个方向，显然是也看见了这倆人，感觉周防转过头后，视线便移开了。  
一对牵着着手的女孩从他们身旁经过，两个都是少见的女性alpha。宗像的目光掠过他们，随后他的小指和无名指被滚烫的手捏住，一股电流从小指随经络游走，宗像颤动一下，手上没有拒绝，几秒后，他中指和无名指的指缝间插入了周防的食指，宗像移动小指，嵌入了周防中指和无名指间。  
他们目光分离，谁也没看谁。  
远处传来嘭的一声巨响，天空亮如白昼，两人的目光被吸引过去，是烟花。人群里炸开了锅，无数人看着同一个方向，兴奋地叫嚷着，脸上写着幸福，宗像带着恬静的笑意，被亮光照着，轮廓打上一圈橙色，亮光掠过他的镜片，照到眼里光华流转。周防余光里看见了他，撇眼后目光便挪不开，他等待了几秒，终于凑过去亲了一下宗像。宗像愣了一下，倒也没推开他，等他亲完后脸上染上薄红，“你干什么?”宗像说，周防没回答，扣紧了宗像的手加快脚步，踏上带雪的青石板路，挤过人群，向不远处的神庙走去。  
庙门前人群拥挤，周防和宗像远远地站在偏僻之处，那儿有颗树，挡住了细小的雪花片，他们没站多久，第二轮烟花放完后，人群愈发嘈杂，不一会儿，四面八方的杂音汇聚成同一个声音，人们自发地整齐地念出倒计时。十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一。  
“零。”  
两人同时轻声的念出最后一个数字，轰鸣声压过了两人的声音，一朵烟花在夜空炸开，是少有的紫色的。新的一年到了。

初诣是为了祈福，周防不信这些。他去过几年，是和草薙十束去的，十束还挺信，草薙本身是不信的，但他对这种事一向抱着“宁信其有”的心态，总得去尽人事才安心。宗像的理由就比较清新脱俗了，宗像参加初诣是为了“弘扬文化，体验日常”……行吧。  
银币投入箱子里，传出清脆的声音，再摇动铃铛，周防瞥了眼旁边的宗像，宗像正闭着眼许愿，看上去很虔诚，还真是和那些普通人一模一样——说来有些讽刺，他们两个王在一起的时候，反倒比其他任何时候都更像普通人了。

行过礼后，走出神殿，就到了求签的地方，人也很多，排队到他俩时已经过了一点，周防有些困，他没睡着全靠宗像在一旁分析求签的科学性，求签本身总归只是靠运气，宗像总结到。他列了数据，根据运气守恒定律算抽到下等签的几率，事实上运气守恒定律对某些人不存在的，就比如宗像这种幸运儿，从出生起就没抽到过下下签。今年大概也不例外，打开纸时宗像想，看见字后却愣住了。  
凶。  
“哦啊，让人意外呢……真是不幸。”宗像推了推眼镜，周防轻笑一声：“你不是不信吗？”  
“虽然求签本身不算科学，但抽到下等签会影响人的心情，势必会对未来造成影响。”宗像解释，随后他看了一眼周防，语气中带点埋怨，“大概是阁下在这影响了我的运气，果然，和你待在一起没什么好处。”  
这人怎么还当真了？周防觉得好笑，又觉得可爱。他也求了签，不慌不忙地打开，周防尊的签运一向也很好，只拿到过上上签，抱着和宗像一样的心态打开签后……周防沉默了。  
宗像察觉到了，他凑过去看，周防胡乱揉紧纸条，然后刺啦一声，手心燃起火焰，签纸化成灰烬。宗像挑起眉看他，揣摩出了周防的动机，不禁笑道：“烧掉也没用，转运得挂树上。”  
周防哼了一声：“我不需要。”  
宗像觉得这人真是孩子气，他走过去把自己的签挂在树上，祈祷时顺便带上了周防尊的名字。

回去时雪下大了，地上铺了一层雪，踩上去还有些松软，两人走了两步，不约而同地放弃了，改去附近旅店开房。新年夜晚的旅店爆满，两人临时订房，吃了几次闭门羹，最后到了一家小旅店，刚好碰到临时退房才订上一间，等办好手续住进去，时针已经指向两点。  
宗像打量小小的酒店房间，装修艳俗，不像是什么正经房间。周防困，一进屋就扎进被褥，后来被宗像拎起来去浴室草草洗了个澡，洗完后穿着浴衣，头发也没吹就躺床上睡了。  
或许是太困，也或许是酒店的床垫太软，那天夜里没有梦，周防睡得很沉，迷迷糊糊中感到有人抬起他的头放到自己腿上，凉凉的指尖捋起他的头发，舒服的热风吹向头皮，周防挣扎着想要睁眼，凉凉的手指安抚性地抚摸着他的额头，一个声音低声说：“不吹干会感冒的，白痴。”，那声音低沉安静，周防平静下来，又跌入深眠。

 

一月一日清晨六点半，周防睁开了眼，他睡得不长，但睡得很深，因此精力格外充沛，起床气过了五分钟就退了。宗像还在睡，清晨时看见宗像的睡颜对周防而言是件罕见的事，他们以前去开房，早起的往往是宗像，起初醒时看见空空的身侧，周防常会升起一股恼意，心想这人前晚不是被折腾到不行吗，怎么早上还有力气起这么早，然后下一次做的时候他就更过分，企图让青之王下不了床——当然，他的计划每次都泡汤。  
宗像侧卧着对着他，呼吸平缓，墨蓝的发丝顺着地心引力偏向一侧，平日里翘起的那几缕倒是反牛顿力学地依然挺立，没有了刘海，英气眉毛露出，睫毛长长地，被晨光镀上点金光，鼻翼随呼吸微微动作，嘴唇微张，唇上有点光，周防盯着看了几眼，凑过去吻了下那点光，吻完依然觉得不够，想要更靠近一些，于是他往前挪了挪身子，一只手揽过肩膀，抱住了，等身体再贴近一点，周防却停了下来，有东西顶着他了。  
看着睡梦中的宗像，周防勾起一个不怀好意的笑，另一只手从两人之间的缝隙探下去，隔着布料握住了宗像的，手臂被他自己的顶着了。他暂且没管自己，揉捏着宗像的物什，宗像的身子抖了抖，泄出几声毫不掩饰的呻吟，眉头轻皱，面颊染上一层薄红，淡淡的酒香散发开来。  
真是不错的反应。周防直起身子坐起来，掀开被子，从下向上撩起宗像的浴衣，拉下内裤重新握上，宗像上半身被一堆被子盖住，呻吟和喘息透过厚实的羽毛被传来，腿部肌肉无意识收得越来越紧，最后随着一声惊喘，浊液射了周防一手，宗像喘息着坐起来，被子从面部滑落下去，露出一张汗淋淋的脸。  
“阁下真是有兴致。”宗像没好气地说，他刚醒，又没带眼镜，于是眸子里迷离又茫然，所以尽管他语气不善，周防看着也只觉得可爱想日，周防重新把他推到在那堆羽毛被上，细细地吻上去，带着精液的手在他身后打旋，宗像在接吻中跟他说教，喘息着谴责他把一年之最初用来做爱的既定事实，直到三指直接进入时宗像倒吸一口气，暂停了说教，红着眼眶要周防去拿润滑剂。  
周防拗不过，不情不愿地翻身下去，坐在床头翻床头柜的抽屉，他动作不免有些急躁，抽抽屉时手上用力过度，柜子整个翻倒下去，抽屉里的东西洒落一地，几个橡胶制品颜色大红大紫的，长得也不像是什么正经玩意儿，散落在地板上格外显眼，周防先是一愣，环视了圈这件屋里艳俗的装饰，心下顿时明了这些玩意儿的用途。宗像听见身后传来一身轻笑，随后是一阵窸窣，他闭上眼，压下从身后传来的空虚与期待，浓郁的烟草味扑面而来，周防回来了，伴着点粘稠的水声，手指重新旋转着插入，剪刀似地张开，撑开内壁。  
宗像忽然喘息了一声，尾声掺着水，悬悬欲滴，他睁开眼，那双紫色眸子不甚清明，盛满光，他皱着眉，呼吸不稳，说话全是气音：“你……用了、什么？”  
周防被他的反应取悦，眉眼弯起，脸上挂着着不怀好意的笑，他晃了下手里乳白色的润滑剂塑料瓶，念到上面的字：“掺了omega人工信息素，alpha专用……喜欢吗？”  
他说着危险地凑近宗像面前，低声说：“你以前不是说omega味道好闻吗？喜欢吗？”  
那都多久以前的事了！宗像瞪他，奈何用不上力，眼里水波澜澜，一偏头，生理盐水就从眼角溢出来，滚落进发丝，他身后的甬道烧起来，不断收缩，叫唤着不够，周防抬高他的腰，掰开他的臀瓣，手指抽出，趁着没有闭合，观察那里面蠕动的软肉。宗像久违地在上床时感到这种程度的羞耻，面颊潮红，咬着牙骂赤之王变态。  
周防手里拿着那个红色的塑胶制品，本在犹豫，听见宗像那声变态反倒拿定了主意，索性一条路走到黑，拿着那东西对准了，薄凉的头部抵上了一开一合的入口，一用力，进去了一半。宗像察觉到不对，腰部震了一下，随后腿上猛然用力踹向周防尊，一只手手肘部发力身体向后往床头逃，另一只手摸到身后，想把东西拔出来，周防没躲开，腹部结结实实挨了一脚，嘶了一声，又追着扑向前摁住宗像的肩膀，宗像跌回床上，头部重重地撞上床头，身体猛然弹起，侧过头叫了出来。  
“啊、不，拿、哈、拿出去……”  
插入他身体的是根按摩棒，方才混乱中尾部碰到床面，摩擦过敏感点，顶到更深处，又不知怎的碰到了开关，嗡嗡地震动起来。宗像顿时手脚僵直，脑子一片空白，双眼失焦，泪水止不住地滑下。周防没见过他哭这么厉害，以为是刚才磕到头痛的，顿时慌了手脚，连忙把人捞起来抱进怀里，右手抚摸着他的后脑勺。  
“别哭了……宗像。”  
宗像根本听不到他讲话，拜那根按摩棒所赐，他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，眼前花白，好一会儿才缓过来，睁开眼便对上周防尊鎏金色的眼睛，此时那双眼里带着点无辜和担忧。“头还疼吗？”周防轻声问他。  
这正是宗像的死穴，他踩过无数次的陷阱：一但周防尊在床上伪装温柔，用低声炮在他耳边说话，无论此前被骗过多少次，宗像都会心软。这次也不例外，宗像看着那双眼睛，眨了眨眼，两滴泪水掉落下去，嘴上说：“……不。”他的语调还带着哭腔。  
周防看着他的双眸，鼻子磨蹭着他的面颊，一点点吻去他脸上的泪痕，又吻住唇，宗像半敛着眼，哑着嗓子叫他：“拿、出去，周防……尊。”，周防听话地嗯了一声，握住腰的手一路滑下去，握住按摩棒的底部。  
嗒。  
“！周防尊！”  
宗像猛地挣扎起来，周防早有准备，紧紧箍住宗像的腰，让人无法逃脱。他刚刚并没有关掉，反而调高了按摩器的档位，抽到顶又猛地插进去。宗像浑身都在颤抖，大腿夹紧周防的腰，脚背弓直了，腰像液体一样软下去。按摩棒震动着，大力摩擦着敏感的内壁，这种头皮发麻的快感宗像根本无法抗拒，他下意识抱紧周防的脖子，埋下头，就在周防耳侧呜咽呻吟。  
周防身下狠狠一跳，嘴上骂了一声，胡乱地扯开自己身上的布料。他原本计划是先用玩具把宗像玩到射，全怪宗像如今出神入化的叫床，计划取消。他们从前上床时宗像是咬着唇忍耐的那种类型，不知从何时开始，也不知从哪儿学来的，反正现在宗像怎么爽怎么叫，简直肆无忌惮，光是听着就想射了，更何况宗像礼司还有那张艳丽的脸、吞着巨物也不安分的臀，誰能忍，谁不配是A。  
按摩棒抽出去，换上了周防的性器，他在入口草草研磨几下，接着一插到底，甬道温暖地包裹着他，吸附着，推挤着，周防有些后悔他没有早点进来，他微微抖动了几下，听见宗像颤抖的喘息，宗像，周防叫了一声，扶着宗像的肩膀抬起他的头，他肩上的衣物湿了一片，宗像眼里湿润迷茫，眼角绯红，睫毛被打湿，脸颊上唇上湿漉漉，周防捏过他的下巴，拇指抚过他的下唇，眸色一沉。  
想看他哭。

“啊、唔……”  
宗像的臀部两侧被他掐住，往下压的同时他的腰部向上挺动，性器狠狠地操进去，周防挪了挪身子，靠着堆起的羽毛被半卧下去，又把宗像扣住接吻，宗像被迫贴紧他，腰部塌陷下去，臀部翘起，被周防向上顶弄上敏感点，双腿像丢下锅的面条，软了下去，他带着哭腔叫了声周防尊，像是求饶，周防不为所动，抬高了他的臀，要他只含住顶端，再猛地按下去，只干他那一点，宗像的手颤抖着，紧紧抓住被子，指节发白。没过多久，他缴械了。  
周防还没有射，他抽出来，顶端在入口磨蹭，就着这个姿势坐直了去吻宗像，宗像细微颤抖着，全身肌肉带着高潮后的疲倦，要不是周防稳住他，他连跪都跪不稳，宗像被他吻了会儿，再抬起眼时眸子恢复了清明，周防刚和他对上眼，随着一声清脆的声音，赤之王整张脸向左歪去，宗像给了他一巴掌。  
“混蛋。”  
然后又被狠狠按下去，周防顶着他那一点，直起身子调整姿势。宗像在颠簸中被刺激到发不出声，敏感的后穴违背意愿地拼命吮吸着，前面刚发泄完，又有了抬起的趋势。他被周防按在床头，下半身几乎悬空地被狠狠顶弄，最后被温热地射进身体里。  
他迷迷糊糊，被舔舐掉泪水，男人似乎怕极了他哭，温柔得像是在哄他，他的老毛病又该死地犯了，以至于在被塞进某个带着电线的小玩意没有反抗，被周防带进浴室的路上脚步虚浮，那小东西还在身体里振动着，像只该死的上窜下跳的松鼠，后来他软着腿贴墙摇摇晃晃地站着，周防操进来时也没取出去，它被周防顶着，一次次贴着腺体高速振动，要他踮起脚哑声尖叫。快感一刻不停地冲刷着神经，他不知道自己喊了什么、是不是又落泪了，唯一能确定的是这很安心，男人从背后抱紧他的双臂坚定温暖，如同一颗坚实的松树，温暖的信息素环绕着他，每一个吻都滚烫炽热，要在他身上刻下痕迹。也许早就刻下了，他意识模糊地想，在他的身体深处，怦怦跳动的地方，烙下了周防尊三个字。  
这种感觉是什么?心脏被热流灌溉，胸腔甜得发腻，他转过头索吻，咬着唇不要周防尊走。——离不开了。他闭上眼陷入深吻，身后拼命吮吸，让快感和水流把那些胡乱的想法冲走。  
炮友。他们是炮友。

 

他们九点才出来退房，刚好错过早餐点，旅店的自助早餐盘只剩下一个红薯，凉的，宗像把它拿起来，掂量了一下，侧过头似笑非笑地看向周防。  
雪下了一晚，地上厚厚的一层，宗像踏上去时脚步不稳，随后被周防从身后握住腰，稳住了摇晃的身子。“别把红薯摔掉了。”他贴着宗像耳后说，温热的呼吸洒在脖颈。宗像偏了偏头，感觉面颊热度升高。“归根到底还不是因为你。”他抱怨似地小声说，抬起酸软的腿向前走去。  
他们并肩穿行在人流里，周防微微侧过头，就能看见咬着（刚刚被周防烤热的）红薯的宗像。他喜欢宗像咀嚼东西的样子，食物会在口腔把面颊顶起一个小小的凸起，像只鼓起腮帮的兔子。大概很少有人用兔子来形容青之王，这男人强大又腹黑，但当他被欺负狠了，咬牙叫他名字，眼眶泛红。……就真的很像兔子。  
好在宗像并不知道赤之王脑内不能过审的画面，他的视线落在前方的一对高中生情侣，男孩牵着女孩小心翼翼地下楼梯，一不留神绊倒了，两个年轻人摔成一团，看着狼狈的彼此噗嗤一声，坐在地上笑了起来。宗像看着他们，也弯起了嘴角。  
“真年轻啊。”  
说得好像自己多大年龄似的。  
于是周防也轻笑起来。  
他看着宗像侧脸，眼里温柔得像海。二十一岁的夏天他遇见了这个人。在公园，他也是这样看着宗像的侧脸，那时他觉得这人烦得要命，却暗自被那张脸惊艳，两年过去了，他依然时常为宗像的脸心动，他喜欢宗像的脸，宗像强大的力量，锐利干净的眼神，灵魂里流淌的温柔，甚至是宗像的腹黑、嘲讽、自傲、恶趣味。连他自己也说不清，宗像于他，到底是怎样一种存在。能让他在相遇几个小时后，就决定把性命交给宗像结束。  
他们都是王，如同神明一般的存在。族人给他带起王冠，凡人飞蛾一样扑向他，他被人群环绕，酒精和睡眠能麻痹神经，却填补不了内心的空虚。他是那只52赫兹的鲸鱼，孤独潜行在深海。可是宗像出现了，所以那份孤独，有人和他共享，他长久以来的空虚和不安终于结束。  
如果宗像一直在他身边，他就能过他想要的生活。他想要的生活——在这之前没有一个成型的想法，当下这一秒却清楚得很：就做一个平凡人，就像遇到的这些路人一样，不去想那些世间纷繁，和喜欢的人吵吵闹闹地过完这一生。  
如果宗像一直在他身边。

周防眼里有光，他勾过宗像的手指，嗓子有点哑，他说：“宗像。”  
“是。”  
周防的手无意识的捏紧了，宗像感到细微疼痛，他看向周防注视着他的双眸，深情的光在那双眸子里游动，周防嗓子发紧，过了好一会儿才发出声：“我……”  
他很久没说出下一句，眼里的赤裸的情绪落入宗像眼里，宗像的手指动了动，没来由地感到一阵慌乱。  
很久以后宗像才明白，周防的后半句绝不可能说出口。尽管看上去，那只是场意外：宗像的终端不适时地震动起来，打断了周防的话。其实他可以不接那通电话，但他心里兵荒马乱，所以他逃避了周防的视线，像是试图逃开他无法掌控的未来。  
周防移开了视线，松开手背过身，闭上眼深呼吸了口，平复滂湃的内心，刚刚他过于激动，因此耳膜作响，耳阔通红，他等宗像挂了电话才又转过去，忽然说不出话来。  
他第一次看见宗像这样的表情。宗像轻抿着嘴唇，脸侧咬肌绷紧，整张脸仿佛蒙上一层灰色，眼神既深且远，看他的时候像是透过他的身体，看到无解的死局。他的上下唇摩擦了一下。

“无色之王去世了。”

周防抬起眼看向他，没有说话。他们对立着站在欢声笑语的雪地里，很久也没有说话。风夹着雪花吹向他们的身体，又呼啸着吹过，似乎有东西随着风飘向远方，他们谁也抓不住。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
宗像的第一副拼图来自生日礼物，他是个聪明且自控的孩子，属于小孩的游戏，他参与其中，不觉得无聊却也从不抱有热忱，拼图是第一个让他着迷的游戏，大抵是天秤座向来长情的缘故，宗像对拼图的狂热持续到现在。再大一点，他开始拼更复杂的图，几百片几千片，甚至上万。对宗像来说，拼图本身并不难，他甚至为自己提高难度，用他自己特有的方法玩拼图。纸片在他指尖旋转，再被安置在应在的位置，雪花一样铺满操作板。他享受这个亲手将残缺变为圆满的过程。一片片地嵌入拼图块，看缝隙一点点减少，最后练成一个整体。他的世界观在反反复复填满拼图板的过程中，逐渐成型。在迎合秩序的社会里，人就像那一片片拼图，待在应在的位置，各司其职，命运相依。  
没有人是一座孤岛。  
这个观念在他内心萌生时，是一九九九年七月，在那个夏天，前任赤王达摩克斯之剑坠毁，把南关东砸出一个陨坑，造成数百万伤亡，日本版图因此改变。很久以后，宗像才明白那场悲剧的缘由。而在五年级的当下，他只能模糊地从新闻里了解那件事。在电视里，年幼的宗像看到了卫星图片，伤亡数据，还有逝者家属哭喊的画面。那些支离破碎的信息，像无形的手，掐住他的脖颈。  
这算不上悲伤，更多的是无助和困惑，但对于儿时的宗像来说，无论哪种情绪都是他很少能感到的。他并没有认识的人卷入这场灾难中。只是宗像那时已经明白了，即使素不相识，那些人也是“拼图”上的一部分。  
为什么会发生这种悲剧?  
数亿人生存在这个星球，每个人都有数亿种选择，如同蝴蝶扇动翅膀带来风暴那样，每个人或多或少都与这个悲剧有关。如果按照这种逻辑分析，即使是为避免这场悲剧所做的事，也是导火线的一部分，所以，这场悲剧是无法避免的。  
命运。这个词在刹那间浮现在宗像的脑海——这份拼图的图案是悲剧，他那时这么想。倘若如此，人作为一片拼图，只能随波逐流，置身于悲剧，无知而无措，根本无法改变结局。  
还是说，在这场悲剧里，存在那么一个人，或者更多人，能够制造机会提前了结悲剧，只是这些人失职了呢？  
宗像不得而知。  
那场悲剧深刻的停留在他的记忆里，不知缘由。直到21岁那年，他成了青之王，用另一种角度重新翻开尘封的往事，他得知了真相。过去的悲剧如同一个预言，预示着他和现任赤之王的命运和结局。只是——或许是因为过去21年顺风顺水的人生——宗像轻易坦率地接受了这样的命运。

和赤之王的会面并不愉快，不过这也算不上什么坏事。在御柱塔分离时，他回头看了一眼周防尊——那个或许会被他亲手杀死的男人，到了万不得已的时候，为了避免更大的悲剧，他定会这么做。  
那时他又想起了那个关于命运的问题，这次他依然没有找到答案，但至少有一点可以确认。比起前者，宗像更愿意相信第二种解释。

现在，他已经成了可以完结悲剧的那个人，不过这还不够，他不想用斩杀周防的方式结束这次悲剧，他想尽力让周防活下去——如周防所愿那样活下去。这不简单，但也算不上天方夜谭，至少，如果七王的系统保持现在的运转，他或许能做到。  
只是。现在，三轮一言死了。

 

无色之王与世长辞带来的直接影响之一，是scepter4工作量的暴增。  
其实宗像平日也并不作息规律。这是说，如果是宗像一个人睡觉，他多数会在十点半入睡，但倘若和周防尊在一块，就指不定几点了。  
而最近，scepter4的工作量大增，即使是不和赤之王开房的那天，宗像也睡得很晚。由于王之力，宗像很少觉得疲惫。但今天似乎不太一样，这大概是因为下班后，他特意在scepter4的公用浴室洗的那个漫长的澡(是的他就是想看看下属在澡堂遇见他的反应才洗这么久的)。  
热水让他的身体从内到外都软绵绵的，皮肤泛着樱花般的浅红色，在宿舍的沙发上坐下看了小会儿文件，就一会儿功夫，他打了好几个哈切，平日里欠下的睡意，顺着软绵绵的血脉通通涌了上来，宗像很快放弃了挣扎，把文件放在一旁的矮桌上，靠着沙发入睡了。  
他太过困顿，呼吸也比平时要慢，思绪被困意拉着坠往黑甜的未知之地，让他更紧地陷入沙发里，放下几乎所有防备，坠入这场梦里。  
甚至在宿舍窗户被人从外部粗鲁打开的时候，宗像也没有起床的心思。他的确被吵醒了，听出是谁后又闭上了眼(该嫌疑人作案不止一次)，干脆没动——反正他缺少睡眠，一点也不想睁眼。  
周防尊扑腾一声从窗台跳下来，在寂静的夜里，他未免过于活力四射了。宗像坐在软沙发里，用一个比较舒服的姿势陷进靠背里，他抱着一个方形抱枕，下巴抵在抱枕边上，呼吸柔缓。周防的脚步轻了几分，踩上柔软的毛绒地毯向他走去。宗像意识模糊，迷离地感知着，烟草味逐渐包裹住了他，是周防靠近了，细碎的金属的碰撞声，是周防蹲了下来。温热的呼吸洒在他的脸颊鼻梁，是周防靠近了——也太近了，这让半醒半睡的宗像下意识错开了呼吸，周防察觉了，于是发出了一声哑笑。  
“别装了，宗像，你明明醒了。”  
周防这么说。而宗像又装了五秒没理他，然后才费力抬开眼看他一眼，被吵醒后，他的声音带着重重的鼻音，宗像问:“你来干什么?”  
他困得懒得用敬词。  
周防一如既往地答非所问，他的回答是一个亲吻，快速而浅，却带着浓重的烟草味信息素。这人是没吃抑制吗……宗像迷糊地想，不甚清明中，他把上周防的肩头，鼻子在周防脸上蹭来蹭去，他本意是想闻闻看信息素的浓度，作出来却像撒娇和求欢。周防明显误解了，右手立马从衣服下摆伸进去捏了把腰，宗像躲闪了下，随后被大拇指按上乳首，泄出变调的呻吟，他抬手捏住周防的手腕制止对方的动作，嘴上责怪几句，两点朱红却悄悄挺起，顶起白衬衣的布料，等周防的手指再擦过去，身体便微微颤动。  
他的头脑快被困意填满，因而身体愈发诚实，况且这副身体已经很久没有被爱抚，敏感得要命。他很快光裸着腿对着周防门户大开，底下那根顶着内裤，布料湿了一片，周防脱下上衣，撩起散落额前的发丝，金黄的瞳子晃入宗像的眼帘，太阳般灼眼。他踏在梦与现实的边缘，向前一步便坠入温柔乡，那抹金黄如恶魔的低语，哄他入睡，他信了，签下契约跌入深渊，只管把自己全然交给这个男人。  
白衬衣下摆被掀开，布料推到锁骨，周防舔弄上他左侧乳首，满意地感到这幅身体的颤抖，他的手隔着内裤揉捏宗像的下体，宗像喘息了几声，他的眼睛半眯着，偶尔抬眼看周防，眼里如同夜里泉水泛起涟漪。周防的力度不上不下，这让宗像难过地想收拢腿，周防不让，他握着宗像的腿根分得更开再压下去，几乎贴近沙发。他知道这幅身体的柔软与坚韧，如同宗像礼司本身，所以无需担心，无论他如何放肆，宗像都能一一承受。  
就比如现在。  
他舔着内裤上湿润的那片，描摹宗像的形状，宗像的手指插入他发丝，扬起头喘息，在混沌的困意里，他的呻吟细碎短促，像猫咪。在猫一样的呻吟里他模糊地叫周防尊。脱掉……已经湿了。几个字黏在一块，可周防听清了。但他听清了不代表他会有所作为，他更过分地揉捏着球体，隔着布料，轻咬着宗像的臀肉。不够，这完全不够，在可移动的范围内，宗像把脚踏上他的右肩，催促周防结束这撩人的折磨，在周防看不到的地方，他的脚趾不停不安地彼此交叠，然后猛地蜷缩起来，周防隔着布料，舌尖顶上了后穴，宗像不自觉收缩了一下后面，叫了一声，随后咬住下唇，为自己下流的反应脸颊冒起热气，属于他的酒香铺天盖地地溢出来，甚至盖过了周防的味道。  
他被舔成一滩水，周防的舌头才终于放过他，那只踏在周防右肩的脚被捏住，周防滚烫的手心贴着他的脚心，他颤抖着想抽开，被烙下一个吻在脚背，他像是从酒里捞出来，连脚趾尖都泛出酒香，周防粗糙的舌面舔过他的趾尖脚背，在脚踝留下一个齿痕。  
他抬头看并起双腿的宗像，那双眸子涌动着情潮，紫色是欲求不满的颜色。他心里忽然起了欺负人的心思，捉住宗像悄悄摩擦的膝盖。  
宗像被他翻转过来，双膝被放上毛绒地毯，上半身伏贴在沙发上，臀部高高抬起，宗像的脸埋进布艺沙发粗糙的布料里，这个姿势令他全身滚烫，随着周防拉开拉链的声音，他的身后在薄薄一层布料下不停开合。随后，他的手被握住了往后带，反手触碰上滚烫的坚挺，摸摸它。周防说，祈使句带着命令感，宗像埋在黑暗里，眨了眨眼，手心顶着顶端，修长的手指轻佻地拂过去，够不着底部，就沿着沟壑摩擦柱体。  
他反着手手指也依然灵活，周防被他带出些喘息，低下头亲吻他的背，他的背光滑洁白，一边蝴蝶骨向上抬起，周防一舔上那凸起的边缘，宗像挑拨着他性器的手指便颤抖起来。周防，他在黑暗里模糊地叫了一声，颤抖的手指放开周防的，索性返过去自己拽下那片湿掉的布料，让它挂在大腿根部。前端终于解脱了布料的束缚，他也再等不下去，一直抓住沙发的那只手滑下去，握住了。  
他始终埋在那片黑暗里，在周防的注视下抚慰自己，那片布料也被他滚烫的脸颊带上热度，不稳的喘息从那片热度里传出。  
“你一个人玩得很开心啊。”  
他的手背终于被那只滚烫的手掌包裹上了，与此同时，灼热的性器抵上他的臀缝。他听出周防的声音带着压抑的怒火，这反倒令宗像兴奋。“您一直不来，我别无他法。”他竭力冷静地说，轻轻张开五指，好让那滚烫的手指能嵌入他的指缝握住他。  
周防果真握住了，随后他直起身俯视着打量这幅身体，从雪白滚圆的臀，到内收的腰线，光洁的背，再到纤细的脖颈，汗湿的深色发丝，他不禁联想，在那些他不在的夜里，宗像是否会抚慰自己的身体，某些令人发热的画面闯入他的脑内，赤之王眯了眯眼。  
宗像的身体颤动了一下，他喘息起来，尾音甜腻。周防抵在他臀缝的性器向下滑动，浅浅嵌入后穴，那里尚未润滑，周防磨蹭了几下，留下湿润的前液，然后离开那里，继续向下滑动。周防？身下的人不禁疑惑地叫他，身后的入口蠕动着开合了几下，焦灼地等待着。  
“把腿并紧。”周防说，拍了一下他的臀，留下鲜红的掌印。宗像羞恼地回过头瞪他，对上一双燃烧着的明亮眸子。他支起酸软的腿，并拢了，湿润的布料嵌在腿间。周防拿开他抚慰自己的手，又放开手双手握在腿侧，让他并紧了，性器头部抵住他颤抖的腿根之间，下端刚好能碰到湿润的内裤。  
他一点一点缓慢地磨进去。  
宗像颤抖着绷紧了腿，平日里很少碰到的嫩肉被用力摩擦过，痒意从嫩肉传到头皮，让他蜷缩起脚趾，等到周防从后面碰到他的囊袋，他又立马绷直脚背，周防的底部抵在大腿，顶部从下方贴上囊袋，宗像的腿间柔软地包裹着他，舒适又温暖，他低下头在宗像背心留下一个湿吻，身下开始抽插。  
不、不、周防。他听见宗像喘息里带着的只言片语，分不清是真的说不还是单纯表感叹，宗像被他撞得向前倾，又被握着大腿捞过来固定，他看不到，所以不知道宗像眼眶发红，紫色眸子浸着欲望，宗像的前端被周防刺激着，嫩肉被摩擦到滚烫变红，后面却因为得不到慰藉而收缩着，难耐的痒意让空虚沸腾，只能难过地夹紧腿，让周防更用力地闯进那片温暖。在模糊的意识里，他的手抚摸上被粗糙布料磨得发红的乳首，学着周防以前对他那样揉捏拉扯，快感加倍袭来，可这依然是不够的，他需要周防进入他，用力研磨上那一点，揉捏他的臀肉，舔舐耳郭脖颈，粗暴的抽出又插入，到更深的地方。他需要这些。  
他模糊地叫了几声周防，周防又深深地埋入他的腿间，再粗喘着抽出，宗像，他嗓音沙哑地说，粗鲁地板过宗像的身体，终于看见那张漂亮的脸，宗像抬眼看他，没有镜片的阻挡，情欲浮在光影上，下一秒炽热抵上他的脸颊，宗像来不及闭眼，便被粘稠的体液射了一脸。  
周防喘息着把他抱上沙发，此时他鼻腔里充斥着周防的味道，身体被男人抱住，似乎连精神也被占有。被颜射的事实让他硬得流水，他还没射，探下去抚慰自己的手也被周防截住，只能蹭着周防结实的腹肌。周防，周防，周防尊。在急促的喘息里，他一遍遍小声毫无意义地叫他，既非请求也非求饶，只是听起来两者都像而已。  
周防终于给了他。润滑剂用体液代替，手指进去时被肠道热情地缠绕上。“真饥渴啊。”他故意说给宗像听，同时加了一根手指，搅拌出水声。宗像的耳廓在发丝里冒出了点，通红。他双手手指交叉，扣住周防发烫的后颈，凑上前去。  
“您……您不也是吗?”  
他说着，右膝摩擦着周防大腿内侧一路向上，抵在腿间，轻轻蹭着重新抬头的性器，感觉那份炽热一点点变硬，“想要我很久了吧?”他问周防，句末带点笑意，纯洁又无辜。而那些粘稠的白色流质还留在脸上，连带着睫毛塌下去，一眨眼就滴落下，溅到胸膛再流下去。  
宗像的情色往往这样藏着，如同层层包裹住花蕾的玫瑰，流出郁足的香气，引诱他摘下，剥开这朵玫瑰，插入蕊心，捣出蜜水来。性器没入时宗像整个身体都颤抖起来，背脊弓起，像煮熟的虾，周防大力折叠他的大腿，直到膝盖碰到沙发靠背，无法再向后为止。才跪在地毯上片刻，他的膝盖就被磨得通红，周防轻揉着那两片红色，发狠了闯进去，碾压过软肉，撞向深处。快感随撞击持续袭来，宗像闷哼出短促的一声，脑内一阵白光，下半身仿佛飘浮在云端，等到白光掠过，他已经射了，精液留在他和周防的小腹上。  
宗像喘息着，胸膛起起伏伏，他想起自己此时的模样，身后不停收缩，为高潮也为羞赧。从被汗水浸透的深色发丝、溅上男人体液的脸，散发香味的后颈，被玩弄得充血的乳首，红肿烂熟的身后，留下齿痕的脚踝，这副身体从上到下，全是被男人亵玩的铁证。玩弄他身体的男人此刻忽然起了善心，抬手抹去他脸上的浊液，又撩起他额前汗湿的墨蓝发丝，在额头留下亲吻。  
对于他的突兀的温柔，宗像后知后觉地警铃大作，那时他已经被哄诱着跪趴在沙发上，放浪地高抬起臀，让周防从背后进入他。太深太烫了。他们每次用这个姿势，宗像总忍不住想逃走，周防好像预料到了，他滚烫的手扣着宗像的窄腰，手掌烧着小腹，随着撞击一次次后压，宗像陡然生出错觉，好像周防能摸到性器在他体内生出的形状，尽管知道这绝无可能，他还是忍不住气血上涌，面颊烧得滚烫。周防来回揉弄着雪白臀肉上鲜艳的红色，发力顶进去，顶端嵌入深处的缝隙。宗像礼司。他一个音节一个音节地念着，从烟熏过的嗓子里碾出来，这几个音节被他念成了情诗。  
第二次高潮时他又忍不住去咬了宗像的后颈，试图标记这个高傲的alpha，宗像吃痛地呻吟着，白色液体射在沙发上。沙发得换了，最后的最后，宗像模糊地想。

 

一切都结束后，他任由周防留在体内，从后面抱了他一阵。在困意彻底涌上之前，宗像不得不先让周防退出去，周防不情不愿地拔了出去，拔出时带着清脆的啵的一声，周防笑出了声，宗像瞪他一眼，径直向床上走去。  
“不去洗澡？”周防问他。  
“明天再说……都是阁下的错。”  
宗像有些赌气地说，最后几个字声音越来越小，他掀开被子钻了进去，只留给周防一个后脑勺，周防坐在沙发上点了支烟，刚抽了几口就听见被子那边传来宗像带着浓浓困意的声音。  
“……在我这里抽……。”  
“哈？”  
宗像动了动身体，最后还是懒得翻过来，他放大了音量，“别抽烟。”  
周防用力猛吸了最后一口，吐出一大片缭绕的烟雾，才不情愿地灭了烟。  
“睡你的觉去。”  
宗像却翻过了身，他没戴眼镜，眯眼皱着眉看向周防的方向，他忽然想起了刚刚没得到回答的疑问。  
“阁下到底来干什么的？”  
“也没什么。”  
周防说得干脆利落。宗像盯着他，尽管以他的视力来看只是盯着一堆红色马赛克，“是吗。”他最后说，背过了身，放过了纠缠。

夜色重新归为平静，只有两人均匀的呼吸，和窗外偶尔传来的喵叫，周防抱着宗像之前抱的那个巨大抱枕，换了个姿势瘫在沙发上，有了丝困意。可当他偏过头，借着月光看到沙发旁矮桌上的文件时，那缕困意被好奇心掐断了。《关于第三王权者威丝曼值的研究报告》，周防默念着，翻开了第一页……然后发现都是他看不下去的表格数据。  
很明显，宗像经常翻阅这本文件，那上面还留下了一些字迹。比如倒数第二页，宗像写上了；“表现良好，望继续保持”。……这是在批改小学生作文吗？周防忍不住在内心吐槽，他把文件放回去，躺回沙发里。  
或许是此刻沐浴在带着凉气的夜风里，又或许是刚刚经历了一场酣畅的性爱，他于几个小时前沸腾着的内心此刻平静了下来，就像逐渐沉入无声的深海。  
当他钻进另一半羽毛被里时，宗像已经睡着了，那张漂亮的脸对着他的方向，安静地垂着眼，宗像身上浅浅地散发着信息素的味道，周防埋在他的颈窝，深深地吸了一口，属于宗像的味道在肺腔扩散开，他体内喧嚣的血液在此刻忽然平息。  
他来找宗像当然是有原因的——他掉进了一片火海，灵魂无法自制地燃烧，他需要一块冰，冷却他灼烧的生命。于是他自然而然想到了宗像。青之王是他唯一的镇定剂。事实上，相比起宗像，他不想也不愿去考虑未来的事情，至少现在，在宗像面前，他不需要考虑一切约束，行他所想做他所愿，至少现在，在青之王沉稳有力的心跳声里，他能够睡个好觉。这就已经够了。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
Homra酒吧后门有一片空地，连着通往大道的小巷，那片空地本是一个车位，几经变迁，车位废弃，有年十束心血来潮淘了几个花盆，摆在后院的空地，说是想种点花草，他的热情大多三分钟，种花这事隔了周就被搁置了，留下几个没人处置的空花盆。花盆旁是几个破旧的木箱，不知道是什么时候放哪里的，箱子外一层层薄薄的苔藓，夜晚时会有野猫睡在里面。颇令人惊奇的是，那儿还有棵枫树，就在巷口的路灯和去往二楼的铁质楼梯之间，从周防的房间，刚好能看见这颗枫树。秋天时叶子是红的，落下的红叶会布满整片空地，这时候，周防看着那棵树总会无端地想起宗像来：宗像很适合这片红色。  
可惜宗像从未在秋天来过这里。  
宗像第二次来这里的时候，也是夏天的傍晚。枫树叶是茂盛的汪汪绿色，他抱胸靠在日落后冷却的树干。身上单薄的衬衣被汗水打湿，黏在皮肤上，他解了几颗扣子，暖黄的灯光氤氲在锁骨。  
周防在暑气中走来时，看到的就是这样的场景。光影层层叠叠落在宗像身上，青发男人靠着树干等他，看到他后微微抬起下巴，宗像嘴里含着根未点燃的烟。  
周防嘴里含着支快燃尽的烟，扯出个笑来，他向宗像走去，手在身后的口袋摸索，zippo被他拿在手心把玩，然后他勾过宗像有些凉的手指，贴着手心把冰冷的金属火机渡给对方，顺势贴近了两人的距离。  
宗像冷色的眸里流动着暖色的光，他垂眼的样子很温顺，浓密挺翘的睫毛扇子一样颤动几下，宗像没要他的zippo，从他嘴里的烟借了火。再拉开距离时宗像的眼里噙着几分狡黠的笑意。  
他吐了口烟，尽数吹在周防脸上。  
“我更想要阁下的火。”  
他说，把金属打火机塞回周防牛仔裤口袋，同时塞进的还有另一样东西，周防轻轻挑了挑眉。“借火的谢礼。”宗像说。然后他反客为主，走向通往周防卧室的楼梯。  
周防看他上楼的背影，目光停留在窄腰翘臀。取出宗像的“谢礼”，看清了，如同有什么东西在体内炸裂般，直觉得头皮酥麻，宗像站在门口俯视他，表面一副大义凛然的模样，对上周防尊要将他吞噬，野兽一样的视线。  
他刚刚给了周防一瓶润滑剂作谢礼。

于是顺理成章变成这样。他被周防按倒在床上，衣衫凌乱。脖颈锁骨被舔舐得光润，带着或轻或重的红痕，丝绸材质的衬衣触感滑腻，散落在身体两侧，周防触感粗糙的，带着烟味的手指故意揉拧他的一侧乳首，逼他颤抖着挺起胸，把自己往对方手里送去。周防脱掉上衣，赤之王的气息铺天盖地地卷来，汗水让他的胸肌腹肌附着一层光，像是擦过橄榄油上台的拳击手。宗像挺起上身勾着男人脖子索吻，指尖还夹着那根烟，烟嘴在释放信息素的后颈腺体处来回戳刺。他嘴里的烟味轻淡，比周防的味道清淡得多。这家伙就是根人形香烟，宗像想，还是那种最浓烈、最呛人，最让他讨厌又无法抗拒的味道。然后他又想，和周防尊接吻是不是等于吸烟，倘若如此，他是否算有烟瘾？  
思至此处，他自顾自的笑了。随后他闷哼一声，嘴里漫出铁锈味，周防狠狠咬了他一口，算作他走神的惩罚。宗像掐了把他的后背作回击，然后被按回床上。他发丝散乱，本是淡色的嘴唇被咬得泛红。他今天穿了条不用皮带的贴身牛仔裤，被周防连着底裤拽下，腰臀大腿都白得像纸，太干净了——他们上次做是大半个月前，痕迹早褪去了。周防故意用力掐他，他本来就白，又是容易留下印记的体质，往往一掐一个印，每当宗像褪下衣物，看着镜子里他的胴体，做爱留下的吻痕和咬痕是，打架时留下的伤痕也是，几乎每道痕迹都是周防留下的。周防没法标记他，但至少能以这种方式留下点印记。  
周防掐着他的腿，搬开双腿，膝盖顶上去强硬地固定住。宗像的润滑剂是高级货，拧开一股清新的花香，和他们俩的烟味酒味格格不入。周防用润滑剂的方式一如既往地浪费，淋得满手都是。他插入第一根手指，宗像微微错乱呼吸，他还在抽烟，尽管嘴里轻淡的烟味远抵不过眼前的“人形香烟”，第二根插入后宗像拿烟的手颤抖起来，周防有意挂蹭敏感收缩的内壁，按压让他尖叫的点，宗像轻喘着伸手去够他的脖子，掌着周防的肩膀抬起上身，那双漂亮的紫色眼睛眯了眯，视线落在周防形状漂亮的斜方肌，宗像勾起一个笑，他抬起拿烟的手，把将落未落的烟灰抖落在周防肩头。  
他的手立马被握紧了，周防捏着他的手，拽走香烟，粗鲁地往地上一扔，哦啊，宗像佯装惊奇地说，尾音接上惊喘。男人的金色眸子里淌着岩浆，微微眯眼，看上去像是头要发怒吼叫的狮子，他还偏要去撩拨：“怎么了？生气了？”他玩弄周防额前的两根须须，手上还留着被捏红的印子，“是因为我？——那阁下会惩罚我吗？”  
第三根手指没入了。  
宗像发出痛苦而欢愉的呻吟，迷蒙的紫眼睛眯起来，满载的快感短暂地溢满了身体。他咬住食指屈起的关节，又立马松开：周防可不喜欢他咬手指或是嘴唇。三根手指弯曲又打开，最大程度地扩张紧致的内壁，他的身体浮出薄薄一层汗，脸颊上是漂亮的粉红，一只脚搭上周防的肩膀，脚趾有意无意刮过男人耳垂，那是周防身上敏感的地方，周防果然颤抖了一下，然后报复性地按压他体内的腺体。……还不够。他短促地喘息着，拽着散开的衬衣衣角。  
这家伙今天放浪过头。周防轻皱起眉打量宗像，他严肃起来表情吓人得很，像是狮王，更像是暴君。在宗像心里某些隐秘的角落里，他有那么些贪念周防对他的蛮横霸道，那是宗像内心某种占有欲和征服欲的扭曲反映。此时，周防滚烫的视线好像要射穿他的身体，他迎着那铅水一般的视线，脚趾碰碰周防的头发：“进来。”  
烟草味和酒味交织着，信息素分子布满房间每个角落，没来得及开空调，他们浑身被汗水包裹得湿漉漉的，床单也被打湿，宗像闷哼着抱住周防，身下交合处传来粘稠的水声，肉体拍打声在房间里无限放大，快感在体内炸裂，周防如他所愿地用力干他，顶得他没办法好好思考，脑子里全是此时侵犯他身体的这个男人。这种感觉他从前排斥，今天却无比依赖。他喜欢周防尊在床上为他失控的样子，因此他有意撩拨引诱，勾起周防尊对他的征服欲，用于满足他自己的征服欲。用力、操我。他反复耳语着这些语无伦次的话，好让男人更深地没入他的身体，大开大合地操弄他，干得他眼前发白，耳根酥麻，干得他没办法想那些囤积在心里的事，只能随着快感呻吟哭喊。  
周防用力顶进深处，被干到熟透的甬道又一次吸附上来，温暖地包裹着他，他闷哼着，在宗像故意绞紧身后时射了出来，他的体液一向比正常温度要高，烫得宗像蜷缩起脚趾。宗像还没射，他的前面在刚刚根本没被照顾到，顶端可怜地流出透明的液体，他难过地扭腰，夹紧腿试图缓解欲望，红唇贴在周防耳后，小声又拉长语调地叫：“周防……”，双手却放松地搭在周防肩上，完全没有自己动手的意思。他今天想做享受派，虽然周防平时也不太喜欢他自己动手就是了。  
周防退出来，带出些粘稠的流质，他握住宗像等待释放的地方，宗像呜咽了声，叫得跟只猫似的，总有人愿把情人比作猫，周防现在算是明白这道理——宗像此时扬起下巴眯眼的样子也确实像只慵懒的猫，欲望被满足后皮毛泛着油光，要是被挠挠下巴不知道会不会舒服地咕噜噜。  
周防轻笑了一声，惹得宗像不满地瞪他，然后因为周防的手活忘情呻吟起来，透明的液体顺着柱身流下，打湿了一片。这时候周防却停了下来，他看向床尾方向，似乎在笑，眼里亮堂堂，宗像一愣，经验和直觉都告诉他：这不是什么好事。可没等他反抗，周防已经架着他坐到床尾边，要他背贴着胸膛坐在自己腿上，他察觉到身后某处复苏的热度，慌了神，坐稳了才发觉周防的意图，顿时红了耳根：他们这个位置，恰好对着一扇落地镜，崭新的光亮镜面清楚地倒影着他此刻的模样。  
绕是宗像放浪成今天这样，也不禁为这个场面羞耻到全身皮肤都炽热滚烫起来。他干脆闭上眼不看，周防自然不会放过他，连哄骗（温柔叫名字）带威胁（不看不给射）地要他睁眼看世界，他们僵持了四十秒，最终宗像睁开了眼，看向镜子里的自己。他全身泛着樱花般的粉色，双颊酡红，锁骨脖子遍布吻痕，腰腹到大腿有掐红的印子，周防掐着他搬开大腿，露出吞吐过巨物的后穴。宗像看一眼那里，抿着唇移开了视线。过于情色的画面却留在脑海里，闭上眼也依然浮现在眼前。那里红肿着，粘稠液体顺着没来得及闭合的穴口往外流，被操透的模样。周防的手指在穴口打圈，和着溢出的精液重新探进他身体，同时在他耳边低语些什么。宗像没听进去，后穴不自觉收缩，最后在前后夹击下射了出来。  
他胸膛起伏，低头睁掉眼里氤氲的雾气。周防舔咬着他通红的耳廓，用他的性感的低音炮引诱着：“再在这儿来一次？”，随后他吃痛地放开宗像，嘶了一声——宗像给了他一个十成力的肘击，然后掀开他的手臂，冷冷清清地，背对他向浴室走去，任凭身后流质止不住下流。  
算了。周防看着他的背影哼笑一声，支起身跟着他去浴室。反正浴室里还有面镜子：周防是这么想的。

 

……怎么在周防尊这里。  
宗像眨眨眼，睡意朦胧，夏日清晨的阳光晒的身边人的红毛暖洋洋，他伸手肆意揉了把，反正这个点又吵不醒赤之王。晨起第一眼看见周防尊倒不罕见，罕见的是他在周防卧室里。宗像坐起来，摸到床头的眼镜，他上次来没怎么好好看过这房间，昨晚也没来得及，以东京的平均标准来讲，周防的卧室很大，家具很少，显得屋里空旷，屋内意外地干净，当然这大概是角落里清洁机器人的功劳。  
……等下，好像他昨晚被周防扔地上的衬衣也被机器人清理了。  
宗像头疼地扶额，泄愤一样加大了揉毛的力度。

周防的衣柜里竟然有四件同款白色体恤，四件同款毛领外套。宗像一路翻过去，最后找出一件黑色衬衣，他们身高一样，周防的衬衣穿在他身上却松松垮垮。宗像穿上衬衣，光着腿踱过去照镜子，看着镜子，忽然又回想起前一晚的某些画面，面颊飞上两朵红云，别开了眼扣扣子，低头又看到大腿上斑驳的痕迹，总之怎么都逃不过前夜的回忆：身后的人一边挺入，一边用手擦去面前镜子上的水雾，性感的声音不停在耳边低语，念叨着他的名字，宗像、宗像……  
“宗像。”  
伴随着赤之王睡醒时特有的沙哑声音，一只手探过来环住了他的腰，散发着烟草味的大型猫科动物从后面逼近，毛茸茸的头发在蹭到后腰，有点扎人，宗像动了动身子。  
“就阁下的作息来讲，起得真早呢。”  
他听见周防哼笑了一声，想继续说些什么，忽然感觉衬衣后摆被掀起。“嗯？”周防压着嗓子，“连内裤都没穿？”  
周防的呼吸喷洒在宗像的尾椎，不知道是不是周防的错觉，宗像似乎整个人粉了起来。  
“……我还没来得及穿，你放开我。”  
宗像说，在周防的手臂上啪的拍了一掌，周防不满地轻哼一声，放开宗像躺了回去，宗像理理衬衣，转过身，发现他的内裤在周防那边的床头柜上，他不得不掠过周防身体去取衣物，这行为有点像投怀送抱。果不其然，周防在半路拦下了他，像是恶龙阻拦了救公主的骑士，然后该骑士被恶龙扣着头亲得晕乎乎，亲完了，恶龙周防尊问：“你干嘛起这么早？”  
宗像不动声色地抓住周防揉臀的手：“我以为阁下知道我一直都是这时候起床。”  
“今天不是星期天吗？”  
“良好的作息习惯和周几无关噢。”  
“你这家伙怎么跟个老头子似的。”  
“哼，我就当是阁下不懂养生好了。”  
“……你今天有什么事？”  
“嗯？”宗像歪歪头，“不，没什么事。”  
“那你干嘛起这么早。”  
……又回到起点，宗像升起扶额的冲动：“果然，阁下的大脑只是个摆设……”，周防赶紧用吻堵住他的嘴，否则他们又要开始三岁级别的斗嘴。

——结果事情发展成这样。宗像倚着墙站着，双腿酥软，胸前两点隔着布料蹭着浮雕质感的墙纸，胯部被周防掌住，腰弯曲成曲线，周防顶进来时他控制不住地摇晃。“别浪费早上的宝贵时间”，宗像是这么说的，周防表示赞成……然后事情就变成这样了。宗像喘息着，额头抵着墙纸，周防舔舐着散发酒香的后颈，身下温柔地捣弄，快感像是清晨拍打沙滩的海浪。很舒服。宗像轻哼着，配合周防的顶入的节奏收缩内壁，思维懒洋洋地发散开。  
在过分温柔的性爱里，他断断续续地思考起工作上的事情，无可避免地，他回忆起之前发生的某件，他注定铭记终生的事件——这些天他总是反复思考这件事，就像是侵入海绵的液体，只要他的脑内空闲下来，这件事便会侵入他的大脑，此前他给了族人回答，亲手给这一事件画上句号，可某些问题始终盘旋在他心里，有关王权者和族人、死亡与生存、宿命和未来。  
只是他的思路很快被打断，周防发觉了他的走神，一记深顶拉回了宗像的注意力，男人低声念着，咬碎他的名字，掌着他的腰臀带他走：“来这边。”，他被周防那把枪顶着，跟警匪片里的人质一样，周防把他推到窗台，窗帘被拉开一个小口，刺目的阳光让宗像一阵眩晕，后知后觉意识到他们的行为叫白日宣淫。  
性器再度没入甬道，宗像努力集中注意力。窗外能看到那棵枫树，在阳光下绿叶青翠欲滴，视线落到一楼空地后宗像忽然挣扎起来，“下面有人。”他叫周防，结果周防不闻不顾地顶他：“给我集中精神。”  
“你有病吧。”宗像骂他，他视野模糊，看不清楼下是谁，（多半是赤之王的族人），但只要这人一抬头，就能看到青之王努力进行表情管理的模样，会被人窥视的羞耻感像鞭子抽过他的背，宗像绷直了身体，身后绞的更紧了，周防嘶了声，揉着他的腰，又抚慰他身前，试图让他放松。滚烫的吻再度落在他的后颈，有那么几秒宗像以为周防又会咬住他的后颈。他努力转过头索吻，在深吻里射出，周防紧随他缴械，白浊液体射在他的后腰。还好黑衬衣下摆已经被拉到胸部，不然他又得换件衣服。  
等周防退出去，宗像转过身，周防一副并不太高兴的模样，皱眉看他。怎么又不开心了，宗像疑惑地眯眯眼，说真的，他有时不太能明白周防的情绪变化。不过——反正周防就是无法理解的。他这么想着，便放弃了追问原因，想去浴室清理身体，跨出一步不得不停住了，周防拽住了他的手臂。“刚刚在想什么？”周防脱口而出。这不太像周防的作风，他一向不爱管别人的私事，但他留心起了宗像的走神。  
宗像愣了愣，无奈地展露一个苦笑，这算野兽的直觉吗？宗像想，他们之间不需要刻意隐瞒，反正这世上能坦露心声的也只有彼此罢了。“工作上的事。”宗像坦白道。  
“啊？”周防皱紧了眉，眼里升腾起热度，“在这种时候想工作，你——”  
他停了下来，暂时没想好下句，他看见宗像移开了视线，眼镜泛起白光，或许是他的错觉，他能感到宗像的眼里淌着未名了的情绪，比如悲伤和茫然。  
“有个很有天赋的孩子被杀了。”宗像说，“因为我。”

他的语调及其平稳。如果是普通人，大概在心里反复咀嚼过这件事，直到失去痛感，变得麻木。宗像没经历过这样的过程，这件事情发生的时候，他的情感反应几乎为零。短暂的震惊后，他确认了下属已失去生命迹象，然后通知其他分队增援、联系淡岛做后续安排。在短短一瞬间，他就接受了下属在他面前死亡的事实。  
即便这是宗像礼司生命里第一次见证一个鲜活生命的凋零。  
他呈现了秩序之王应有的模样，在被愤怒的独臂男人拎到半空中时依然坐怀不乱，他像一个精确的机器，冷静、客观地——至少以他的标准来讲——分析出这次意外对整个集体的意义。死亡已是定局，他说，与其沉溺于缅怀，不如以行动告慰死者，不辜负任何希望。  
他冷静到薄情。又或许他真的是个薄情者，活到现在，除了在周防面前，他甚至很少有情绪波动。可是就像是一颗种子埋了下去，悄悄生根发芽。等到事件已经完结，他的情感反应才后知后觉地开始，以至于到了现在，情绪发酵到这种地步，他一停止工作，脑内便涌进一些钻牛角尖的想法，无数个问题回旋在脑内。情绪的蔓延几乎让他无措，而最后，他想起了周防尊。

那时候宗像意识到了，他对周防有着情感依赖，只是依赖周防本身就让他觉得别扭，更何谈去思考依赖的缘由。他说完后等了几秒，周防没接下句，于是宗像抽出手，一边走向浴室，一边小心地脱下衬衣，避免布料蹭上不明液体。  
周防坐在床上抽了会儿烟，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声。他看向窗外，枫树叶生机盎然，反射着夺目的太阳光。楼下传来几声喧哗，听上去像是八田和十束。他拿烟的手停了好一阵，才吐出一团浓烟。  
宗像一会儿就出来了，他穿好了衣物，用毛巾揉着湿掉的头发，“阁下的吹风机放在哪里？”他问周防。“没有。”周防说，他看着头发湿漉漉的宗像，“……我可以帮你烘干。”  
……。  
“不用了。”宗像回答。  
过了几秒他还是忍不住开口：“别总用王之力做些乱七八糟的事，请阁下爱惜一下自己的生命，虽然你近期的威斯敏系数较为稳定，但是不保证不会有异变。”  
“……你好烦。”  
宗像推了推眼镜：“或许我该带阁下去参观一下南关东陨坑遇难同胞纪念馆，给阁下无用的大脑开光。”  
周防笑了声，吐出长长一口烟：“是个不错的提议。”

楼下有周防的族人在，宗像暂时不打算下楼走。他在周防床上坐下，也看向窗外那颗树，他这才发现是棵枫树，秋天时会变红，周防尊的颜色，这树倒是很映景。周防靠过来，掌心揉着他的发丝，他索性把头靠在周防肩头。等宗像醒来，他才发现自己在周防怀里睡着了，头发已经干了，周防的手贴着他的腰，惹出他一身汗。楼下没有喧闹，他搬开熟睡中周防的手，理了理着装，推开门下楼去，铁质楼梯被烤得滚烫，每走一步都发出杂音，路灯像是要被烤化，枫树投下清凉的树荫。或许他该在秋天来这儿一次，宗像想，届时风景应该不错。

可惜那之后的整个秋天，他都没有来这里。

 

宗像第三次见到这棵枫树，是十二月份的冬夜。枫树叶早已凋零，他看着灯光和月光照耀下光秃秃的树枝，点了一只又一只烟。直到天边翻出朝霞，他才等到那个人。  
周防尊一个人穿过巷口，一如既往地穿着那件黑色毛领外套，向他走来。一头红发在夜里也很招摇。那头红发旁，周防的左耳，嵌着过世族人的遗物，那粒耳钉在漆黑暗淡的夜里闪着不祥的、血色的光。


	9. Chapter 9

09

那粒耳钉在黑夜中闪着不祥的血色的光。

周防尊微微抬起下巴看着他，而他在一米开外回望着。此时的赤之王像是飓风中心的海，平静地出奇。他闻到周防身上浓烈的烟草味，或许是信息素，也或许是周防抽了烟，但他自己也好不到哪里去，在周防没来的时候，他抽光了整包烟。他们不止一次对视过，但宗像没有哪一次像今天这样，清楚地感到自己的理智在周防凝视里消退。那抹金色像是淬毒的蜜糖，攒动他下坠的胃。  
心脏在胸腔沉重地跳跃。宗像的嗓子紧得发疼，有种被灼烧的错觉。话到了嘴边却没说出口，最后他错开周防的视线，瞥向一旁光秃秃的树枝，被树枝划得支离破碎的遥远天际，有鱼鳞似的光。  
“做吗？”  
他突兀地邀请。

沉默。那是唯一一个属于他们的沉默性爱，没有嘲讽和争论，没有无休止的打斗纠缠，也没有模糊其词的爱语情话。沉默地点头，沉默地带着宗像上楼，沉默地褪去彼此的衣物。宗像一如既往地配合，即使今天他们没有润滑剂，干涩的甬道肿胀拥挤，艰难吞吐着周防的手指，粗暴开拓甬道时激起身下人一阵颤抖，但还是沉默的，宗像没有多说话，也没有发出多少喘息呻吟，他久违地在床上咬住下唇噤声，手指脚趾绞着床单，双腿缠上周防的腰身，发力时是能绞断脖子的力度，力量空空地洒向空气，夹住肉体时两腿颤抖且柔软。  
周防胡乱抚慰了几把宗像的前方，抽出扩张的手指，扶着性器插入，没有润滑的条件下，粗大的性器寸步难移，宗像皱着眉，掌着周防的肩，随着推入脖颈后仰，绷出好看的线条，这样的姿势曼妙又危险，周防埋下头，吮吸他滑动的喉结，鼻尖蹭到宗像的颈动脉，血管在皮肉底下突突跳动着。  
周防一下子想笑，一些疯狂的想法涌入大脑又很快消失，他最终没能笑出来，只扯了扯嘴角，想必是个过于滑稽的表情。不过反正没人能看到。  
——怎么就变成这样了。  
十束。出云。Homra。他和宗像。怎么就变成这样了。  
不是意想不到这样的结局。反而是太意料之中了，所有的一切似乎都在冥冥之中早有定局，讽刺的是，他居然什么也没能改变。明明一开始就知道会是这样的结局，却还是走到了这里。命运似一张小丑画皮，裂开鲜红双唇嘲弄他曾有过的一切反叛结局的幻想。  
周防忽然没了耐性，掐住身下人精瘦的腰身顶进去。宗像尖利的叫了一声，慌乱地握住周防的手臂。等、不。他短促地用气音说着，破碎的音节很快模糊在唇齿。快感和疼痛一同涌上，鞭打着神经末梢。他们用的最普通不过的正面位，周防低下脑袋，埋在宗像的颈窝，带着发胶的头发支棱着，硬硬地剐蹭在温热的皮肤，滚烫的呼吸喷洒过颈窝侧颈，最后来到宗像的唇边。宗像闭着眼，眼皮发烫得厉害，他感到灼热气息的靠近，最后落下一个柔软的吻，烫到仿佛是一个烙印。宗像沉默着，没有睁开眼。Munakata。周防吻着他，一个音节一个音节地轻声念。宗像的睫毛抖动了一下，却还是没有睁开眼，最后一次，他错过了赤之王眼里不加掩饰的深情。  
周防深深地挺入，性器扩开推拒上来的软肉，坚定而有力，他以这种方式浸入宗像的内核。窗外是十二月的寒冬，室内的热度让玻璃窗起了水雾。汗水从周防身上连珠低落，他的手流连在宗像的大腿和腰部，把那里的每一寸肌肤都搞得滚烫湿润。无法停下。他以不容抗拒地进出宗像的身体，经络喷张的性器碾压着敏感点，猛烈的抽插牵扯出下流的水声，他闭上眼，再一次挺入，臀肉和胯部拍打出声音。  
他们做了两次，第二次他反复吮咬着宗像后背的皮肤，从后面进入宗像。快感那样清晰纯粹，如同赤之王的力量本身，他的意识在极致的生理高潮中模糊，一团糟的被褥、混乱的地板、滚落水珠的玻璃窗似乎都已升腾，没有homra、没有王、没有人、没有自己。他彻底自由了。  
周防喘息着睁开眼，放松下神经，他的牙齿缓慢地松开宗像的后颈，像是电影里的慢动作。宗像喘得厉害，侧过头向后看他，绛紫色浸在一片汪洋里。周防垂下眼，看向留着新鲜齿痕的后颈，齿印很深，他的犬齿划破皮肤刺进宗像的皮肉里，又一次，他强行给宗像注入了他的信息素，企图标记宗像，即使他明白Alpha不可能标记另一个alpha。  
周防舔了舔齿背，尝到那里的铁锈味，一瞬间，他忽然感到疲惫不已，似乎十九岁以来所有的苦累一同压上他的背脊。过去的几个小时如同一场梦，他失去了多年至交、他的臣子、他的锁。回忆如同走马灯一样掠过眼前，从不知事时仰望苍穹的红色蘑菇云开始，到他亲手点燃好友的棺木，这一切环环相扣，共同指向了他的终局。  
这一刻他豁然开朗，他一直向宗像索求的到底是什么，命定的宿敌给了他自由，但那不是全部。从生而为人那一刻起，他注定成为这个无责任世界的一部分，活着本身就意味着得不到真正的自由，更何况力量的枷锁束缚着他，他如同被整个世界圈定的困兽，嚎叫着挣扎着。  
只有一个破局方式。  
有微弱的阳光透过光秃秃的树枝和窗户洒进来，日出了。那一刻周防尊背对着窗户，阳光剪影过他赤裸的的身体。他停驻在晨光里，像一尊阿波罗的半身塑，人性和神性交错凝固在他紧锁又舒展的眉间。没人看到这一幕。房间里的另一人俯趴着，脸埋在软枕头里，周防退出去，摸过烟盒点了支烟，翻过身仰躺在宗像身边。过了会儿他伸手去摸宗像的头发，指尖从发旋到发梢地抚摸，被他抚摸的人静静地，不知何时睡着了。  
后来他抽完了烟，穿上衣服下楼和族人汇合。那是个灰色的黎明，云朵层层叠叠堆聚在天际，空气厚重冰冷，能空手拧出水来。他盯着远方藏在云层下的太阳，依然觉得双眼发烫。周防忽然唐突地想，这该是他倒数第几次见到日出呢，而他却用沉默的方式浪费了这一次。好在有人陪他一起。

“……室长？”  
“啊，失礼了。”  
宗像推了推眼镜，掩饰起方才的心不在焉，下属显然也察觉到了他的走神，却没戳破，把整理好的资料递给他。  
“以上。”  
“辛苦了。”  
“您也辛苦了。恕我多嘴，您已经连续工作太长时间了，休息一会儿吧。”  
“哦啊，被淡岛君训话了呢。”  
“室长！”  
揶揄着下属，宗像伸手揉了揉眉心，酸胀感从穴位传来：“不用担心，我累了就会去休息的。”说罢，那只骨骼分明的手便放开拼图，转向整理好的资料。下属朝他微微欠身，随后走出了房间。

窗外是彤云密布的天空，不太能分辨出是什么时间点，宗像几乎是不眠不休地工作，仿佛这样就能放慢流逝的时间。可时间当然不会荒诞地停驻。宗像的目光落在泛着新鲜油墨味的纸制档案上，黑白纸墨里，年轻的赤之王安静地回望着他。连宗像自己也未察觉，他是什么时候探出了指尖，摩擦过光滑的印刷纸面上周防的面颊。  
然后他突然笑了。  
这蠢样。宗像在心里说，收回了手指。周防那张照片没照好，应该是穿的校服，没带领带，衬衣领歪歪扭扭，一副没睡醒的样子，宗像能想象出来着吊车尾是怎么哈欠连天地排队，然后不耐烦地站在相机前，没睡醒，所以表情很凶，老师在冒着汗，在旁边叫周防同学笑一个吧，于是周防同学扯出一个蠢爆的笑，最终这画面定格，成为时光的偷渡者，十年后它放在影印机下，最终呈现在宗像礼司面前。  
是十四岁时留下的照片啊。宗像看着日期，原来那时的周防是这个模样，像只青涩的，鬃毛还未生长的小狮子。那时的周防该是什么光景？周防唯一的亲人还健在，他只是个普通的（有校园传说体质的）学生，他甚至还没遇到之后的臣子，周防尊这个名字还没和赤之王联系在一起，他的生命崭新茁壮，而且自由。如果能早一些，如果他能在这时出现在他的生命里——  
宗像啪的合上资料，一些不该出现的语句粘稠在他的神经，翻来覆去地滚动浮现。莫名的挫败感击中了他，他少见地变得焦躁起来——也许淡岛说得对，他工作太久了，是该休息会儿了。  
宗像再次揉了揉眉心，站起身，看向窗外的阴沉下来的铅红色天空，云层成堆状蔓延，厚重到能从苍穹跌落。  
要下雪了。

在一个理想的空白世界，雪花片从心头倾下，夹在风里纷飞舞动，无边无际的白色蔓延到天涯海角，世界沉默安静，如同沉睡在子宫。宗像偏爱这样的雪天，他喜欢雪花片、喜欢家门前未沾染上脚印的新雪、喜欢世界在空白中沉默的模样，这种沉默包含威严，空白里藏着秩序规则，每当他踏上厚重的雪地，安心感便能浸没心口。  
今年的雪迟迟未到。  
宗像穿着素色和服，行走在有冰雾的冬夜里，他刚沐浴完，布料包裹下的身体升腾热气，他手里拿着一瓶红酒，前往了和住宿楼相反的方向——宗像本来是该回寝休息，只是还有件不得不由他亲手去做的事。  
说起来有点煞风景。宗像得去趟监狱，为赤之王注射抑制剂。  
有关周防信息素的问题，收监赤之王的第二天便有报告上交。考虑到信息素和石板，甚至和达摩克斯之剑的关联，宗像无法视而不见。此前他去探过一次监，讲一些大概在周防看来不痛不痒的话，房间内烟草味很重，挑逗起alpha的争斗欲，赤之王燃起火焰说要他寸步不离地陪他，宗像轻笑一声，打开抑制喷雾，我可是很忙的，他紧绷着神经回嘴，清茶味的喷雾冲淡烟草的味道，周防金色的眼在水雾里模糊又明亮。真遗憾啊。他们彼此模棱两可地说。

他的身上带着雪的气息。  
被用粗鲁地方式唤醒，周防醒来最先留意到的，实实在在是这无关紧要的细节。接触到他的指尖很冷，但冷不过宗像的神情，他冷冷地看着周防，冷冷地放下手中的红酒，冷冷地斜坐在监狱床沿，冷冷地从侧袋里拿出针管型注射器。周防靠墙半卧着，意味不明地哼笑一声，原来宗像这个点来，只是要给他注射抑制剂。  
但他好像真的很冷，明明这么冷的天却只穿了薄薄一层，弄得手指关节发白。冷风冻得他耳尖发红，嘴唇也通红着。周防的视线落到那张唇上，他看见宗像轻轻抿唇又松开，下唇浮着光，冷冷的月光游动在那点光亮里，随着宗像转过头，那点光亮消失了，宗像叫他，周防。  
S-u-o-h。  
“宗像。”他坐起来，打断宗像的话和动作，烟草味翻了倍地浓郁散发，熏得嗓子发哑，“我现在想要你。”  
他就这么散发着信息素逼近宗像，宗像垂着眼，红唇轻抿，摆弄注射器的手一刻未停，他始终没抬眼，仿佛没听见，也不准备作答，只坚定地握着手铐的木板，板过周防的手，专心地对准针头。  
那管抑制剂最后被摔碎在监狱的水泥地上——周防身体猛地发力，用肩膀撞向宗像，以他为漩涡，苦涩的尼古丁味炸裂开，挑逗起宗像本能的战斗欲，以及形成条件反射的，本不该出现的性欲。  
而几乎在抑制剂接触地面，发出玻璃破碎声的同时，周防被迫双手高举过头顶，他被宗像压倒在床上，周防身体周围立马冒出火焰，手铐在高温里滋呀作响，仅仅下一秒，乍现的青光淹没过赤之王的力量，天狼星隔着剑鞘抵住他的左胸第一条肋骨，执剑的青之王半跪在他身侧，浴衣下摆因为刚刚的动作散开，底下一条冷白色的腿。  
他嘴里泛出铁锈味，头顶似乎顶着什么冷冰的东西，冷得像十二月的雪，冻得他天灵盖冰凉，周防不得不分出神去看，原来是宗像带来的酒。他晃着眼，认出纸标签上的西文字母，。  
双份的沉默后，低哑的笑声带着烟草味碾着喉管滚落出来，宗像抿了唇，更深地皱眉，天狼星的分量却轻了一分。只一分，四周忽然烫得吓人，被他压制的人挺腰而起，右臂间夹着那瓶酒，随后热度被青之王的力量消去，没什么能存在在他们之间，即使是一瓶酒，力量与力量的挤压之间，酒瓶无法承受地炸裂飞溅，破碎成碎片。  
玻璃碎片被青光弹出床铺，酒液没有，他的胸膛一片狼藉，连带天狼星和握住天狼的那只手，都浸满了鲜红的液体。周防再次被粗暴地按回去，后脑磕到床板撞得眼冒金星，宗像在他上方，眼里含着怒火，天狼星重新抵在先前的位置，更紧贴更强硬地，叫他生出窒息感。  
他迎着宗像的目光，一阵翻天倒海似的眩晕，眼前似有流星闪过，他真的能看到星辰，从宗像眼里，那么清晰闪耀流光溢彩，足以灼伤对视人的瞳膜。周防忽然忿忿不平——既然终有定局，为什么上帝不让他长眠在这片星空？  
“错了。”他说，五指齐齐握住剑鞘尖端：胸腔第二根肋骨，他强硬地带着天狼下移。胸腔第二根肋骨，往下几分。

怦。

怦。他的心跳震疼了宗像，天狼被抵得更紧，似乎要就这么嵌入他的皮肉，连刀带鞘。而他在眩晕感和窒息感里回望宗像，那双眼里什么都藏不住，直直地注视他，直直地质问他，这可是你的命。他紧紧回握住天狼，任凸起的金属花纹嵌进掌心，回句从剑芯渡过，不过是我的命。  
青之王握剑的手颤动了一下，随后挤压在赤之王肋骨上的压力减轻了，宗像注视着他，长久地无声地。周防忽然想起初见他的模样，那双眼里的浮冰冷切刺骨，如今早化成了水，荡漾在月光里，所以就算表情再淡漠，长相再薄情，深情也能尽数从眼里淌出来。  
天狼星落在那些玻璃碎片里，宗像掐着他的脖子，低下头吻了他。也不算吻，算撕咬，算缠斗，青之王为他退回了野兽。他咬回去，舌尖缠上去，宗像掐他的脖子下巴，逼他张开嘴，血液混着津液从嘴角滑落。  
他在这个吻里败得一塌涂地，可习惯掌控主动的男人不会坐以待毙，他转移战场，被镣铐锁住的双手艰难上移，木板间隔出的距离正好让他同时玩弄宗像胸前两边，宗像呻吟了一声，顺手扇了周防一巴掌。他们还在接吻，直到周防仰得脖子生疼才停下来，宗像抚摸他留下指痕的那半张脸，低声喘息，微凉的手从周防的侧脸脖颈滑到胸口，然后宗像顿了顿，光影跳跃在浴衣撒开后光裸出的肩膀，宗像撑着他的胸口，像条游动在月光里的鱼，他滑下去，端庄又艳丽，略过高热之地，搬开周防的大腿，跪坐在他两腿之间，他的手指虚虚搭在鼓胀的地方，啪嗒解开皮带拉开拉锁，圈住了。  
勃起的性器粗大，青筋贲张，宗像低着头，端详了一会儿，他在周防看不到的地方抿了唇，宗像拉起散落肩头的浴衣领，又撩起侧鬓到耳后，然后他吞了下去。  
在其他感知一片空白的快感里，周防挣扎着挺腰坐起来，他想看宗像，可宗像按住他的肋骨不让他起，灵活的舌尖舔过沟壑，吮吸顶端。宗像。周防叫他名字，双眼被情欲熏得发红，宗像礼司！他连名带姓地喊，身体热度升腾，手上聚集起力量，企图用高热的火光将桎梏摧毁。  
宗像没回应，更没使用力量镇压，他只是咬了一口含在嘴里的东西，力度不轻。周防闷哼一声，像颗投入大海的火球，熄灭的无声无息，他扬起脖子去瞪坐在他双腿间尖牙利齿的混蛋，又报复性地挺起腰，顶弄宗像脆弱的口腔黏膜，恶劣地要青之王被操得哑声，宗像被迫给他深喉，他人那么冷，泪水却滚烫，所幸他头压得很低，泪水连带那些乱七八糟的液体无论怎么滴落下去，周防都看不见。  
察觉到射精前兆，宗像飞快地移开了，白灼液体留在不知何时出现的纸巾里，宗像咳了几声，起身去亲周防，逼他尝自己的味道，于是周防终于能看到宗像的脸，眼尾果然红了，嘴唇也如他想的那般红肿，被蹂躏过的模样。  
宗像直起身，结束味道淫乱的吻。他的胸襟也在刚才的亲吻里染上了红酒，像是开在胸口的一朵玫瑰。萦绕在四周的酒香是熟悉的味道，待人陷入迷幻的回忆，周防燃烧的眼睛凝视着他，声音像灌了铅。  
“你带这瓶酒来，是想混淆你的味道。”  
周防笃定地说，只起腿用膝盖磨蹭宗像腿间，那里鼓胀滚烫着，宗像泄出一声喘息，按在周防肩膀的双手用力，在肌肉上捏出青紫痕迹，周防闷哼着，犬齿摩擦宗像喘息时震动的喉结，“在这里骑我。宗像，让我干你。”他的声音近乎蛊惑，灼热的气体吹拂着宗像的脖颈，宗像捏紧了他，腰身无法自控地软下去。  
无可救药，他无法拒绝周防尊。只能任由带着镣铐的狮子把他推去墙边，要他背靠着墙壁张开腿，被含住的那刻宗像近乎绝望：从三年前的夏天他放任周防的吻就开始了，时至今日，他永远无法成功拒绝周防，哪怕是弑王的请求。那个男人捏着他的软肋，周防尊就是他的软肋。  
他忽然愤怒地挣扎，双腿夹紧周防的脖子，还用手指揪扯红发，周防用力的一掌拍在他的大腿根，他立马打回去，拳头落在周防颧骨，直到周防报复性地咬了一口也没消停，周防退出去，留下被口到完全勃起的性器，没了耐性。未扩张的身后寸步难移，他被周防粗鲁的推进逼出呻吟，咬肌紧绷到颤抖——他只得配合，只得大开着腿用沾着酒液的手指自己扩张，只得颤抖着身体把自己送上男人阴茎，他还能怎么做，既然无法拒绝周防尊。  
他抬高身体，坐下去，性器撑开每一寸内壁，填满他的空白，他缓慢地坐到底，扩张不够充分，他和周防都像在受刑，可他们到底犯了什么罪，又该受什么罚。他靠着周防左肩，正巧平视周防的左耳，一个耳钉贯穿皮肉嵌在那里，耳洞粗糙、带着干涸的血枷，那是周防尊的罪，周防尊的罚，周防尊的祷词和忏悔。  
还疼吗，宗像想这么问，最终没说出口。他开始动了，最开始掌握不好节奏，宗像不得不停下来调整位置和呼吸，给我解开手铐，周防在喘息里跟他说，宗像皱着眉摇头，狠下心一下子坐下去，绞得周防舒服地低喘，宗像抬起臀，又坐下去，配合着抽插收缩内壁，他的动作温吞而规律，企图叫周防溺进这片温柔乡里。  
宗像。周防念着他的名字，带着手铐的手挣扎着上移，右手捧住宗像的脸，他们额头相抵，呼吸交错，竟然能算得上耳鬓厮磨，他们温存了几秒，宗像含住顶端刚要坐下去，周防忽然挺腰顶上去，他们重心后移，宗像的背撞上墙壁，木质手铐借力把他抵在墙上，周防凶猛地顶进去，  
宗像几乎以为自己要被贯穿，他咬住牙闷哼着扬起脖颈，被粗暴的动作推向一个个高峰，周防用力快速顶进去，碾磨过他的点，周防像一艘巨轮，驶入港湾，每前进一寸海面便上升一分，直至淹没过宗像的脖颈嘴鼻，夺走呼吸，连意识也要霸占。宗像被拉入一个无止尽的漩涡，身体和灵魂都没有了，只剩下白茫茫的荒野，感官仿佛磨灭了般，狂风暴雨般的抽插也感受不到，他一团虚无地凝视着白色旷野，漫无目的又思考空茫。  
那就是宗像一生仅有一次的失控，他感受不到自我意识的存在，行动追循着本能，他放肆地呻吟尖叫，又伸手自渎。周防凑过来想亲吻他湿润的眼睫，却被宗像躲开。在两人同时高潮的瞬间，宗像板过他的肩膀，侧过头不容拒绝地靠近周防后颈，周防浑身一震，双耳嗡地响起声。宗像的犬齿嵌进了他的后颈皮肤，往他的性腺注射入 了信息素——宗像试图标记他。  
那一瞬间，周防的心陡然空了下去，像灌了杯冷咖啡。直到这一瞬间他才终于确认：宗像爱他，情深又无知。  
一粒血挂在周防后颈的齿痕处，像一颗朱砂痣。两个Alpha彼此相斥的信息素辛辣地膨胀在他的性腺，反应出比他的躯体更滚烫的热度。一切都结束了。他们在scepter4的监狱里相互靠着，像两条脱水的鱼。没有拥抱，周防微微低头就能看到宗像的后颈，一圈圈月牙状的齿痕重叠在那块皮肤，新的旧的都有，全是过去他情难自制时留下的，而现在，那里散发着浅淡却纯粹的酒味。宗像注入他身体的信息素，最多明天下午就会挥发干净，永远，他们无法在对方身上留下任何标记。这段没头没尾的故事也不会有任何痕迹，他死去后，无人知道他们的情深缘浅。他们不过是两个萍水相逢的薄情者，用苍白的姿态独行于扁平的纸张。  
宗像低下头，鼻息埋在周防的肩头，耳朵贴着皮肉，他听着周防的心跳和呼吸，闭上了眼。宗像还不知道，那些都是献给他的——语不成句的情诗。

2012年初雪。如同他们早已知道的那样，周防向宗像张开双臂，迎来了拥抱和死亡。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Caught in the riptide  
I was searching for the truth  
There was a reason  
I collided into you

Calling your name in the midnight hour  
Reaching for you from the endless dream  
So many miles between us now  
But you are always here with me

I find my way   
back to you

 

2018年，冬

宗像踏上厚实的雪地，停顿了一拍，带跟的长靴陷入雪地，带着松软的不确定感，雪是新的，前一晚下了初雪，大到将整个东京埋葬。此时还是凌晨，天空昏暗，天际的云层反着雪地的光，聚集成一团卷曲的灰色棉花。  
他很久没在雪天出门，也很久没来过这里。  
学院岛。  
呼吸在空气中形成气雾，宗像抬腿向前迈去。  
不知道这里种的是什么树，即使是雪天也依然郁郁葱葱，树枝壮硕，承接着厚厚一层白雪，看不出曾被烧伤的痕迹，六年的时间足够让它们长回从前的模样，也足够让他厘清一些事情再接受某些事实，却遗忘不了任何细节。  
尽管现在，他已经很少会想起周防尊了。

只是来了这里就很难不想起周防，宗像前踏一步，后跟落地的方式庄重无比，潘多拉的宝盒就在前方，似乎他还是没法拒绝周防——没法拒绝在六年后陷入思念的漩涡。  
他停下脚步，听见随风呼啸而来的嘈杂声，怦怦，原来是他滂湃的心跳，有人在放火灼烧他的心。宗像停驻下来，看向脚底的空地，入眼是白色的雪层，看不见雪层底下地面灼烧过的痕迹，久违地，宗像又感受到令人眩晕的失控感，他被拽下——像从前那样——他被拉下王座，直往下坠，堕落成凡人，退化成野兽。从前的赤之王在风暴眼里冲他笑了，问他要不要不管不顾地随他一起跳入这个漩涡。  
明明他早就陷进去了。在他心里大概也存在一片荒野，被茫茫无际的大雪淹没，而后他坠落，坠落，千峰百嶂，落在无边无际的白色里，他前行，留下的脚印被新雪覆盖，他驻足在茫茫雪地。  
他在那片荒原里寻找一片终年无冰的地方：那是周防尊在他心里圈出的不冻港。

他的回忆永远是滚烫的。2010年的夏天烫得惊人，他在东京街头行走，手心捏着汗，心里揣摩着未曾谋面的赤之王，suoh mikoto，他一遍遍变着重音念着几个音节，他不知道那是他此后一生也无法忘却的姓名。初见那个夜晚他一夜未眠，脑子乱到任由情绪发酵，那时他确认自己不喜欢周防尊，如今回想起来却不敢笃定。很难说他是什么心情，但倘若他讨厌周防，那他绝不会在一个月后接受那个吻。  
周防也一样。  
是那时候就开始了吗？宗像到现在也不确认。  
2011年的五月，周防尊在日落的时候闯入了他的办公室，周防尊亲了他，而宗像发现他无法拒绝，然后他们在办公桌上做爱，那个夜晚，周防在烟雾里问他喜欢，他垂着眼睫说不，心口有东西沙漏般散落，他用手捧不住，任由它飘逝，那天后他们成了炮友。炮友是不应该关注更多的，可他依然在周防尊生日那天出现在homra楼下，等人时他抽着烟，心想自己只是碰巧得到消息、顺便过来看看，却又已经想好了该补送什么礼物。炮友也没必要带回家、没必要一起度过新年，只是无论他还是周防尊，似乎都没意识到这点。  
新年的上午，周防尊在雪地里拉住他的手，用力到连他都觉得疼痛，在那么深情的注视里，他在他眼中如同赤裸，皮肉和骨骼都不见了，只留下滚烫的心脏。他竟然害怕了，甩开周防的手去接电话，那动作仿佛掏空了他所有力气，那是个巧合，却是命运，命运总在他们身上展现得如此坦然。  
周防尊死后第四年，宗像踏着雪独自出门，下楼梯时忽然想起五年前那一幕，那一刻他才明白：周防尊错过了那次开口的机会，在余下的时光里，就再找不到第二次。  
死亡是一艘渡船，从前他以为赤之王暴戾、不听劝、无法理喻，现在想起来却只能记起周防尊的温柔。他想起最后，周防耗尽了属于赤之王最后的王之力，把自己的身体化成赤色光点，缓缓飞散升上天空，消失在他的怀里。一年后他在即将坠落的巨剑之下，恍然察觉，那也是周防给他的温柔。周防离去了，无血无灰，可至少那一刻，他感受不到生死相隔的痛苦。赤色光点包裹着他的身体，滚烫的热度，久久不散的烟草味，如同那些相拥而眠的夜晚，消融了他的苦难。生平第一次，感性战胜了理智。以至于那之后很久他处于一种对此事认知模糊的状态：他常常感觉周防还活着，他转几个街角就能和他偶遇。  
哪怕沾染过血液的手指还时常滚烫着。  
2016年夏天的夜里，他走进一家酒吧，坐下后才发现这家酒吧如此熟悉。他们在这里偶遇了无数次，也是在这里，周防第一次吻了他。周防常点的是Turkey，但唯独喜欢这家的蓝色夏威夷。于是他点了蓝色夏威夷，蓝色液体，凤梨片在嵌在杯沿，他喝了一口，是夏天的味道，烈日灼烧过他的喉咙。  
周防喝的时候在想什么？  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，却控制不住自己想下去。为什么喝这个？他想起他有一次问过周防，周防又是怎么回答的？  
“因为……这里好热。”赤之王说，然后恶劣地笑了一声看向他，他察觉到了这话有什么深意，当时他没懂，只隐约觉得自己被戏谑了。直到2016年的夜里，他尝着酒，刹那间醍醐灌顶——周防尊的暗示，周防尊用漫不尽心的语调藏起的文字游戏。  
就像是一片拼图，在周防尊死后，他缓慢地一片片拼起这段感情的模样。他在一片遗迹上寻找相爱的痕迹，线索藏在短短三年的回忆里，却大抵需要他一生的时间。  
而此时，宗像缓慢地张开手臂，他看向苍穹，又看向前方，微微扬起下巴，像是在迎接一个无形的拥抱。

——原来如此，周防。

他心口涌动澎湃，像是读完一本圣经。原来如此，他竟如此深情而无知地爱一个人，有人如此热切而隐秘地爱他。  
在他的视野前方，白茫茫的雪埋葬了整个东京，来自城市尽头的风呼啸着从他身旁跑过，宗像目不转睛地看着前方，他看到绵延无尽的大雪，学院岛上重生的树林，结上冰层的近海，他看见清晨东京空旷的街头，寥寥无人的小酒馆，藏着粉红往事的地下旅店。他看见六年前执剑站在面前的自己，他看见一个男人站在不远处，赤发金瞳，面型如刀削，那人穿着毛领外套，漫不经心地站在在风里抽烟，吐出的烟随着风吹向很远很远。  
宗像很慢地眨了下眼，他放下了有些僵硬的手臂，笑了起来。

眼前是茫茫无际的白雪，如同他心里的荒原，好一个理想的空白世界，雪花片从心头倾下，夹在风里纷飞舞动，无边无际的白色蔓延到天涯海角，世界在空白里沉默，如同沉睡在子宫。  
雪花又在洋洋洒洒地飘落，宗像前踏一步，留下的脚印很快被新雪覆盖。

他向前走去。

 

Fin.


End file.
